STRONGER
by Kuro-fudo-no-otoko
Summary: set after the GMG, everything is back to normal and the mages of fairy tail have all the time for themselves, watch them become stronger as they fight to become the next s-class mage of fairy tail. not good at summary and my first fanfic please give it a shot...;)
1. Chapter 1

STRONGER

KURO-FUDO-NO-OTOKO

CHAPTER 1

It was a Friday morning. Or maybe Tuesday. Nah, it was Sunday, a beautiful Sunday in the city of magnolia. The sun gives off a bright radiant light, not something that could blind and burn, but something that gives a fuzzy warm feeling. Everyone in town seems to be enjoying the peace, savoring every bit of it before the rowdiest guild in all of Fiore breaks it.

*Lucy's pov*

I woke up to the feeling of warm light on my face, as I open my eyes slowly, I it was already morning. Closing my eyes to rest for 5 more minutes before standing up and stretching my limbs and heading for the bathroom, stripping my clothes on the way, to take a shower.

After a hot bath, I dried myself and wraps my fuzzy pink towel around, and another one on my head to dry my hair. Exiting the bath room to head for the drawers. I took out a lacy undergarments, a black shorts, and a white long sleeves with hood. After fixing my clothes, I put my belt on attached my keys, grab the silver ring on my jewelry box, and wore my black boots. I left my hair as it was. Then I started heading out, not before grabbing a yogurt as my breakfast.

I walk on the pavement, summoning my adorable dog spirit to accompany me, Plue and I were skipping on the side, some fishermen were telling us to be careful, and I just wave in reply.

I stopped dead in my tracks, making Plue bump into me, I smiled at him apologetically, then looks around me. _Another sunny day in my beloved town, everything seems to be calm and happy, I better head to the guild faster, and I can't wait to see them_

With that, she hurried her way to the guild, hoping to see her friends especially her team, after their win at the GMG, everything went back to normal, the mayor had gladly rebuilt their old guild and they had partied non-stop for a week, after such, she started going on solo missions, not before convincing her team about it, Gray agreed, saying it could be best for her to try and train her abilities, as well to know if she could stand on herself, Erza and Natsu were quite reluctant of the idea, so it took her and Gray a few more convincing until they made an agreement, that she should do a mission alone, she must at least bring with her a communication Lacrima, in case things gets out of hand and that she had to be present whenever the team is going on a big mission. Agreeing to the conditions, she started her months of solo mission.

As she ran her way to the guild, now on the street and not on the pavement, her dog spirit hot on her heels. She quickly makes a stop at the two big large oak doors of fairy tail. Looking down at her right she smiles at her dog spirit, picking him up and hugging him closely tight on her chest, she giggles as she felt Plue shakes and inhale deeply catching his breath, "oops, I think I was a little too fast." she mumble, she giggles again at the thought of how excited she was to see her friends again, to the point she'd be running her way to the guild, _well, I couldn't help myself, it's been a while since I last saw them, I've been busy going solo for the past month._

Taking a deep breath, she stared at the big doors again before pushing one open, stepping inside, expecting the sound of brawls and yelling, instead she was greeted by her guild mates arguing themselves of the mission board. "what got them so worked up, I wonder, guess I'll just ask Mira about it." she thought, hugging her dog spirit closer to her, she made her way to the bar where Mira is busy wiping mugs, giving simple 'hi and hellos' to other members along the way, she reached the bar and quickly plopped herself on a bar stool, putting Plue down at the counter she looks at Mira giving her a warm smile, "morning Mira! Can I have my usual? Oh, and do you have some lollipop for Plue?" she says, still keeping her smile on her face.

The barmaid smiles, happy to see her safe and sound from her latest mission, "good morning Lucy! How was your mission?" the barmaid started, placing her strawberry smoothie, and giving Plue a lollipop.

"It was great Mira!" I beamed, happy to get to taste Mira's delicious smoothie once again, taking a small sip then returning my gaze on her, "it took me a while to finish it, but it was worthy, and I was able to keep the whole reward because I didn't do much damage." she finishes.

"That's good to hear." the barmaid chimed.

"Anyways, Mira, why are they so work up today, they've been busying themselves on the mission board." Lucy says while pointing at mages in the board.

The said elder mage just giggles, "haven't you heard Lucy?" she asked still giggling to herself

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew Mira, besides I just got back"

"oh right, silly me" she started, pulling out her tongue and hitting her head in a playful way acting like she said something idiot, that action caught some of the other members attention and started having hearts in their eyes, Mira giggles at herself again before returning her gaze at the blond in front of her, "the guild is having the annual s-class mage promotional exams, since we didn't get any new s-class mages because of the 7 year time skip, the master announce the event 3 months earlier before the actual test so that everyone could prepare." Mira said

Lucy nods, understanding the master's decision. "Well, I just hope that an overgrown lizard isn't trying to kill us this time." she replied, and shudders as she relieves the encounter.

"Nonsense Lucy, if that were to happen, we would be ready for our payback." Mira said with a dangerous aura surrounding her.

Lucy gulps at the sight, before turning around excusing herself, and started looking for her friends.

She scan the hall, looking for a hint of pink, raven or scarlet hair, she huffs in annoyance when she found none, and she turns around again, now facing the bar counter. _I guess they went on their own mission for the upcoming event. Knowing gray and Natsu, they definitely would overwork themselves, and with the two boys not around, surely Erza would take this chance to go on an s-class mission._ She sighs again as she won't be seeing any of her team mates soon.

She returns her attention to her now melted smoothie and also her forgotten dog spirit, who seems to not care if he wasn't attended to since he was still enjoying himself too much in his treat. Smiling at her dog and patting his head, she finishes her drink then place both her elbows on the bar resting her head with each palm on either side of her cheeks. She closes her eyes, relaxing at the feeling of being home, a smile crept up to her face as she thought of the word home. _It's quite surprising the guild is quiet, think I'll make use of that for a while._ Lucy thought, as she relaxed herself more, but knowing how the guild is, Lucy's peace was suddenly interrupted as a fight emerged among the members in the request board, yelling loudly among themselves, irritated on the ruckus they are making, she quickly bolts up from her seat, not before reaching for Plue, and started heading to the guild doors, saying farewells to some members in the way and informing Mira about going to her training area. Lucy walk passed the giant doors making her way to the forest of magnolia, after the grand magic games, she continued her training with Capricorn, though she could just stay at the guild to train, the magic aura she emits while meditating was quite dangerous even for a mage, so her spirit look for a place away from the boarders of town, and luckily they found a clearing not too far from the city. Hugging Plue tight, she skips her way to her training area hoping she'll learn something new.

She did learn a few tricks, especially with her new weapon, which was given by the spirit king himself, it was a gift for winning the games and helping seal the dragons, that should have destroyed the whole earth land. She still remembered the time when Capricorn gave it to her in one of their training sessions.

_*flashback*_

As I called Capricorn to start our training, he appeared before me, holding an old wooden box with celestial seals. I was about to ask him what was that when he interrupted me.

"Lucy-sama, the king wants you to have these, a gift for your win and for saving earth land, he was truly grateful for all your works, and thought of giving you these." he said while handling me the box.

I open it, before me was a single hand white gauntlet with blue linings and celestial marking. I brushed my fingers to it, and I could feel the familiar celestial magic within it, curious I ask. "What is it?" now facing Capricorn.

"It is one of the three powerful weapons, created to be wield by celestial wizards, long before, after celestial magic was created by Zeref, the first to become a celestial mage who hold the full zodiac key set, he was the strongest stellar mage there was, but he was unable to summon all of the zodiac at once. And he learnt that a celestial mage becomes defenseless without his spirits, so he created the weapons. And in front of you is the so called "light fury", the other two weapon are kept safe in the celestial world." he answered

"If it was meant for celestial mages, why are you keeping it safe in the celestial world?" she asked again curiously

"it was because, after the creator died, many became obsess with the power it held, many drew blood to get their hands on said items, and there was one, who is not devoted to his spirits, used the weapons to destroy and rule mankind." he paused checking if she was following, then continued. "he abuse his spirits, and used the power to wreak havoc, killing many innocent people, and other celestial mages to get a hold of their keys, the spirit king learnt of such cruelty, so the king himself, used his power to take away the weapons and to keep it safe in the spirit world." he finishes the story

Lucy gasps at the information, her hands trembling slightly, as she learns that what she holds was not any ordinary weapon.

"b-but why w-would he want me to hold s-such power?" she stutters.

"because he, we believe in you Lucy-sama, you are devoted to us spirits, you trust us as much as you love us, and he sees potential in you, Lucy-sama." he assures her

"Then I guess I don't have a choice, teach me how to use this" she said, encouraging herself.

Capricorn smiled at his master "very well then Lucy-sama, I will teach you everything there is to know about it".

*flash back ends*

Looking at the silver ring at her left hand, she smiles, it wasn't hard to learn to use the weapon, it doesn't even have destructive magic, though the other two were, it was only good for supporting her spirits as well as for defensive spell.

Smiling, she makes her pace a little faster as she enters the forest.

* * *

AN: i hope you like it. And sorry for the grammar and spelling... English isn't my first language.. so please understand... follow and review...:)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_*Laxus' POV*_

Laxus Dreyar was having a bad day, first, because his team went on to solo missions, preparing for the upcoming exams. Another, is the guild being too loud early in the morning. Giving him a really bad headache, the noise was unbearably too loud for him and with the enhanced hearing it was worst. Sighing in annoyance, he brought his left hand to massage his temples, somehow trying to calm himself.

He was seated at a couch in the second floor trying to relax, but with the ruckus they are making, it'll be impossible. Sighing, he brought his sound pod to his ears, _"at least my music is better than their pitiful arguments"_, he thought to himself. Maxing the volume so he could only focus on the music and not the rowdy environment.

A smile form on his lips, as he successfully block most of the unwanted noise. Engrossing himself in his _'relaxing state'_ he brought both of his hands to his head as a pillow, while raising both his feet to the coffee table. And soon he found peace.

Though that peaceful moment only lasted a few minutes as he heard a faint voice of his grandfather calling him to his office. Standing up, a scowl on his face he stretch a little, _so much for relaxing, now what does the old man need from me? I hope it's not paper works..._ he shuddered at the thought of doing stacks of paper work.

"Well, better get there to know what's up..." he said to himself, as he made his way to his grandfather's office. Not bothering to knock, he quickly enters, slamming the door behind him, though that didn't seem to get his grandpa's attention, since he was still busy looking at the folders in front of him, oblivious to the presence in front of him. Sighing, he made his way to one of the seats near the table and silently settled himself, which on the weird part startled his grandfather's focus.

Looking up from the folder he was holding then returning his gaze back, the master says, "Laxus, my boy, I need you to do something for me." his eyes still on the folder in his hand.

With a scowl, he asked. "What do you need this time old man?" clearly irritated he has work to do again.

The tiny master, brought down the folder in his grasp, and looks at his grandson, face serious_, it must be important if he's giving off that kind of look_, "I want you to form a temporary team for three months" the master started, "your team would consist of three other mages, whom I'm reconsidering for the exams, I want you to know their potentials as well as how capable are they as a mage." the master said, face still serious

Out of instinct, he suddenly stood up, eyes wide upon hearing the request, "bu-but..." he stammered and was cut off as his grandpa held out one of his hand to silent him.

"No buts, clearly your team is out on their own, doing solo. And this teaming up would only be temporary, you're the only one I can trust in this since the other s-class mages are already busy, and seeing you're the only one blundering around I'll assign you to this, now, I'm hoping that you won't fail me my boy? And also, you are not to speak about the real reason of the team up, if they asked about it, say that it is my orders, that should be enough to make them agree." coughing a little, to clear his throat "now I want you to take them on any missions, and I hope it would be some missions with dissimilar situations , where they could initially show you their full asset thus you could evaluate them better, now for your team, here are their folders and I'm hoping you can inform them this day since I expect you to take a mission soon. That'll be all" the master said, ending the conversation.

With an annoyed sigh, he went out of the office to look for his "new" team. Opening the folders, clearly it was records on his new team, as he looked on the opened file he got the names, "Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia and Gajeel Redfox" with their pictures. _I'll be teaming up with a girl, an idiot and a kid? Seriously... What is he _thinking sighing again for the nth time, he tries to sniff the air looking for the scent of the little dragon slayer. Soon as he found it, his gaze drifted to the source and he found her sitting at the bar talking with her cat.

He quickly made his way to the bar, reaching it he calls for the little girl's name, he saw her turn around slightly and was a little shock to see him. He settled beside the girl waiting to compose herself.

It didn't take long for Wendy to snap back and when she does she quickly greeted him, "hello Laxus-san, how can I help you?" the girl asked politely, though it was a little hesitant.

Patting the girl on the head to reassure her, he smiled at her, and was answered back with a bright smile from the girl. "Wendy," he started, "gramps want us to be on an experiment team for a while," he says, "and there are other two members joining us, so what do you say?" he ask

Wendy smiled at him again, "I'll join!" she said cheerfully.

_Now that was easy_, smiling at the young girl he says, "Now we need to find the other two, do you know where Gajeel is?"

The young girl nodded and pointed to the darkest corner of the guild, he follows the girl's hand, and saw the man they've been talking about stuffing his face with metal with his cat _lily _eating kiwis, _of course, why didn't I think of that". Standing up, he made his way to Gajeel_, his gaze on the man.

He reach the table and seated himself in front of the other man, and Wendy right next to him. Before he could start, the said man interrupted him. "What do ya want? I'm busy here" his voice gruff, and a scowl formed on his face.

Sighing yet again for another time, _damn, why do I keep doing that_, he looked at the man in front, "the master wants us to make an experiment team for a while." he said, his voice a little irritated.

"Not interested" he neglected, returning his attention on his plate.

Another long sigh came from his lips, "swear, why I do that". Now annoyed with his new mannerism and the man in front of him, he tried to take deep breath to calm himself. Until he felt a small hand poking him on his right, he shifted his gaze to the girl besides him, his eyebrows raise as if asking her if there's a problem.

The girl only giggled, then looked at Gajeel trying to gain his attention, though the man seems to pay her no care, curious on what the girl was about to do, Laxus lets the girl handle the situation clearly interested on how she'll persuade him.

Wendy once again tried gaining his attention by coughing, and that seems to do the trick, as the man stares at her, clearly wondering what she needs. Wendy started, "Gajeel-kun, don't you want to join us?" her voice sounded little and her face has the most adorable puppy look on, not that Laxus would ever say that, with tear threatening to fall on her eyes. Laxus was taken aback on how the little girl could put an act, smirking deviously_, the girl has moves, wonder whom she learned those_ he thought to himself.

Somehow, the gruff man felt a little guilty, sighing in defeat, he nods, indicating he's joining the team. Earning a happy cheer from Wendy, and a smirk from Laxus.

"Now we only need to find the last member," he announce them, "Lucy Heartfilia, but obviously she's not here." he stated

Wendy suddenly raised her hand and said, "I know where nee-san is!" she cheered happily, knowing that her nee-san is going to take part of the team.

Laxus stares at Wendy for a short while then nods, "lead the way then, kid" he says to Wendy.

The little girl quickly stood up from her seat, and ran off to the guild door, with Laxus and Gajeel not far behind.

*Few moments later*

_And the trio continued on their conquest in finding the last member, with the little Wendy leading the way, and the two older slayers slouching not far behind, sighs, I'm too old for this,_ he narrates in his mind, bored on how this trip was taking long, somehow along the way, the little dragon slayer stop running and started skipping instead. _Guess she got tired._ changing his focus to the area around them, he notice that they are exiting the town, there were only a few houses, some street lights and the marbled pathway they are taking, are what left from this part of town, as they neared the visible forest, _what is Blondie doing in that place... Has she been going here every day? Come to think of it, I barely see her stay at the guild lately... _still walking, he engulf himself at his thought about a certain celestial mage.

_*Lucy's POV*_

"achoo_!" I think I'm going to catch a cold_, she thought to herself

"Focus Lucy-sama, don't break your concentration..." Capricorn said sternly

"hai!" I replied, focusing once again on my meditation.

_*back to Laxus POV*_

Sighing, this walk is taking long I look at the other man beside me, wondering what he is thinking.

_*Gajeel's pov*_

this walks taking too long, and I'm gettin' hungry, I looked around me, and notice the metal streetlights on the side of the path, I kept looking at it intently, _they look delicious, and smells good, mix irons, wonder what they tastes like, I think they'll flavor great... No! Gajeel, get a hold of yourself, you got dignity, don't go running around biting the street lamps... Focus, focus, focus... But... they look really good_, I turned my head quickly, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, checking if there was saliva dripping. When I was sure there was none, I recompose myself before fixing my eyes somewhere else.

_*Laxus' pov*_

_That_ was weird, I thought as I stopped inspecting the other man, wonder what was he thinking about, shrugging at his own question, he increases his speed a little as they entered the forest.

They walked for a few more minutes until we saw a clearing ahead, from this point, I could sense the magical aura on the clearing, somehow it felt familiar and warm, shaking my thoughts out, we reach the clearing, and there we saw Blondie, sitting in the middle, legs crossed with her arms on both sides of her knees, a golden light surrounds her, flowing like waves of ocean, with hundreds of tiny golden spheres, the size of a marble, rotating around her, it almost look like small fairies flying around her, I couldn't help but be impressed at her, I never even knew such kind of meditation method exist.

I kept staring at her, still fascinated at what I'm seeing, "guess this team up wouldn't be so bad." I thought, looking forward on working with them, to see their magic and of course, spending time with a certain blond mage, i can't help but smirk at the idea that Blondie is stuck with us for a month, I guess gramps does know how to pick well for the exams. Focusing again, i looked around the place, 'til I noticed a goat in butler uniform heading towards our ways.

"Hello Capricorn-san!" the young girl beside me greeted.

"Hello Wendy-san, do you need something from Lucy-sama?" the goat replied back, nodding to both me and Gajeel in greeting. Both of us just grunted in response

"Yes we do!" she beamed, "we need to discuss to her about something, will she take long?"

"no she won't, she should be done in a few." the goat said, as if that was the signal, the small sphere around her started exploding, making a popping sound in the process, then golden dust started falling from the destroyed spheres, making the scene more amazing than how it already is. We waited a few more minutes, waiting for Blondie to finish, and as she did, she turns her gaze at us, and smiled brightly, _so she knows we were here? How come? She was meditating wasn't she?_ pushing away my curiosity, we headed to her glad this would be over soon.

* * *

AN: thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciated it. Favorite, Follow and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thanks for those who reviewed, followed and fave my story, I really really appreciated it. though this might be the last chapter that I'll be posting this week since my prof wants me to do some errands for her and i have to give try-outs for the chess club.. so the 4th installation might come up next week.. and btw, i'll be only posting a chapter or two every week, starting next week.. thanks and please enjoy... **

**P.S.: if i have the time I could post the next chapter this weekend... that's all...:)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_*Lucy's pov*_

I reached the clearing where I often train, walking to the center, I looked around, trying to familiarize myself again, I could see the boulders of different size, some still in one piece, others broken to pieces, marks of magic were seen in the area, a result of my spirits practicing their offensive abilities. Capricorn says this was the best place he could find for me to meditate, it was at least a little far from the city, yet not too deep in the woods, the best and safest place he could find and I'm grateful for that.

Reaching for my keys, I pulled out Capricorn's key and summoned him, there was a flash of light, and when it died down, there stood before me was my goat spirit, in his new butler clothes, and a black katana hanging on his right side.

Happy to see him, especially that he has become quite stronger than before as well. Truth be told, since she started her training, meditating and increasing her magical capacity, her spirits started unlocking new abilities and skill, so far, Capricorn can now use lightning magic, and works well with his katana, her other spirits has improved as well, becoming more powerful than before, shaking her thoughts away, she turns her head to the goat spirit.

"What are we doing today?" she ask

"You have learn everything there is about the light fury, and all you need to do is sharpen those skills, for now I want you to meditate, I'll be observing your magic and see how stable it has become since." he instructed

Without further ado, I plopped on the ground, crossing my feet and placing my hands on both sides, before closing my eyes, clearing my mind and started focusing my magic out.

A few moments passed by and I have started closing everything, removing every senses I have until I could no longer feel, hear nor smell anything and now was now releasing my magical aura, I can feel my magic flowing out of me, once I have done that as well I tried regaining my senses and started enhancing them, when finished, I shifted my focus on creating small golden globes with my magic, slowly creating one after another and maintaining them with my magic as well. As soon as I reach the hundredth sphere, I then turned my attention on holding those small floating objects keeping them swirling at me before I could no longer hold them.

A few hours had gone by and I was already reaching my limit, and then I felt someone's presence heading towards here, though those presences were quite familiar. Returning on my meditating I kept the small orbs for a little longer until I can't support them anymore. They started exploding one by one. I could hear the small popping sound the globes makes as they were destroyed.

Once the last sphere gone, I took a deep breath before opening my eyes to see who my visitors were. Smiling at their direction, I could see Wendy smiling back at me, besides her were Laxus and Gajeel, I wouldn't deny the fact that I was surprise to see them, though I didn't show any sign of shocked.

I saw Wendy happily running to me, quickly standing from my seating position, to catch her in a tight embrace. We stayed like that for a good few minutes before releasing my hold; I pat her head, as I turned my gaze towards my spirit.

"You have done well, Lucy-sama" he said "soon enough you should be able to summon your fourth gate, and I am proud. Keep on training and soon you shall become the greatest celestial mage there is" he finishes before fading away in a bright light.

As soon as Capricorn left, I turned my gaze towards my other two visitors. Curious I asked Wendy about them, she just smiled and gestured them to come closer.

I waited for them to reach us. And when they closed in, I immediately asked "do you need anything?" odd why they are here.

"Well..." Laxus started, staring in my eyes, I could feel his stormy gray eyes pierced through me "gramps wants us to form a team for three months, it would be temporary, and we'd be heading in a mission tomorrow, so packed a good amount of clothes, we'll meet at the station 7am sharp." he finishes, not letting the conversation go on further. With that said, he made his way out of the clearing, leaving me, Wendy, Gajeel and the two exceeds.

Glancing back to Wendy, I ushered her to stand and head back as well, before it gets dark.

We walked through the dense forest, chatting with Wendy almost about anything, before asking her if she would like to stay at my apartment for dinner.

Seeing her nod in agreement, I couldn't help the smile forming in my lips as I pulled her towards me, giving a bone crushing hug to the small girl.

We walked a good few more minutes before we have reached the boundaries of the town, I noticed Gajeel on my right putting his gaze on the street lights, somehow I could feel him devouring those metals, and I was right as a small drool slide on the side of his lips.

I can't help but giggle at him, _he must be really hungry_. Nudging him with my elbows, since he wasn't too far from me, then points at my lips, indicating him that there where drool on his face.

Blushing slightly, he turns his head away while wiping the drool off of his mouth.

When I knew he was done, fixing himself, I ask him "do you want to stay for dinner Gajeel?"

He was shocked at my offer, his eyes wide, while he stares at me, snapping from his daze, he, once again turns his head away blushing slightly, while agreeing to my offer.

As we reached the middle of the town, we separated ways with Laxus, him probably heading to his home; we headed in the direction of my apartment.

As we neared my flat, I opened the door, inviting them in.

I asked them to relax on the couch for a while before heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

_*time skip morning*_

It was morning, I quickly took a bath and put my clothes, I wore the same kind of outfit I had yesterday, and actually, I've been wearing the same kind of style of clothes for the past few months. After finished dressing, checking the time, it was still 6:15 am, I made my way out, I opened my to, only to be greeted by my landlady's scary face, backing down a bit, face really scared, arms on my chest, somehow trying to calm the fast beat of my heart.

"I know I'm beautiful, so stop overreacting, here a letter for you." she said while handing me a small brown package.

Composing myself, I reached out for the envelope, and watch as my exotically beautiful landlady walks away.

I glance at the letter, wondering whom it came from. Sitting on my kitchen table, I slowly opened the package, taking out the letter, before reading.

_Dear lucy,_

_It is me Yukino Aguria from saber tooth, how have you been? I guess you are having a great time knowing that your guild is back to normal, and I am happy to hear that, but that is not what I wished to tell you, I would like you to take my key, the 13th gate key, I know you wouldn't accept such thing but me and my spirit have a conversation, he wishes to make a contract with you for he wants to be with the leader of the zodiac, I know you'll be mad at me for giving him away, but it is his wish and I know this is where he could really be happy, please take good care of him, even so I know you will and take care of yourself as well._

_Yukino_

As I finished reading, I look at the package, and found the 13th gate key. Staring at it for some time, my hands touching the key, feeling and memorizing its design, before standing up and joining him with my other keys, happy that I'll have a new friend. With that I head out of my apartment, carrying my travel bag over my shoulder.

I was walking towards the train station, until I smelt the aroma of freshly baked breads. Looking around I found a small bakeshop a few blocks away.

Heading towards said shop, pushing the doors open once she reached the bakery, entering then glancing around, taking in the sight of old building, before finally setting her eyes at the old lady in front of the counter. Making her way towards the woman, she smiles at her.

"Good morning" she greeted happily

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" the old woman replied

Bending down to look at the pastries, and pick which she likes to eat, before standing up again and makes her order.

"I'll take six of those cinnamons, another six of those croissants and twelve chocolate chip cookies" she ordered

"Oh my! What a big appetite you have there little missy" the old lady said.

"No, it's not only for me, it's for my team, we are heading for a job. So I might as well get them something to eat." she explained

"A job? Are you a mage then? Are you from fairy tail?"

She nods in response

"Wait, are you Lucy Heartfilia? The celestial mage?" the woman ask

"Yes I am, why you ask?" she replied

"Great! It's good to finally meet, let me introduce myself, I am Jean, Jean Conner, I was a celestial mage like you back when I was young." she smiled remembering her memories. "Tell me Lucy, have you ever heard of the hell bound keys?"

She gasps at what she said, if I remember clearly, there are distinction among the keys, the heavenly keys are consists of the whole 88 constellation, while the hell bound keys are demon keys and there are a total of 21 of them. She nods as she remembers what those were.

"Great, tell me how much do you know of them?"

"I only knew a few, my spirits told me about them before, they are as rare as the zodiac keys, and there's a total of 21, I only have knowledge on some of them." she answered with a frown, as she didn't have much information on those keys.

"Yes you are correct, there are only a few of them, but they are as powerful as the zodiac, save the other eight who are far more superior than any other spirit besides the celestial spirit king, some of them were already keys since celestial magic was created, the others were threats the king saw and turn them to keys, some were guardians and some besides being a demon posses a kindled heart. Those are a few reasons how they are created, tell me have you ever seen or encounter one before?" she ask

"No, they were rarer than the zodiac and much harder to find." she replied, curious how she knows a lot.

"Then let me introduce you to one." the old woman says before standing up and heading at the back door.

Lucy waited only for a few minutes, before the woman came back now with a wooden box in hand, she hands the small box to Lucy, which she reluctantly accepted.

"He is one of my most loyal spirit, my best friend, he will protect you with everything he had, take care of him for Me." she said with a smile

Curious, she opens the box, and was shock as she saw a black key, there were folded wings in its handle and the tip was a like a sphere. Looking up at the woman, she started to protest.

"I can't have this" handling back the box.

"No," the woman pushed back Lucy's arm gently, "take him, keep him, give him a new adventure, my time with him is up, I no longer have the power to call him, just promise me, that you will take care of him." the woman finishes.

Nodding a bit, a response to the old lady, she smiled back at her and held the box close to her chest. "I will"

"Now let me tell you how the incantation works" they talked for a few more minutes, with Lucy being lectured more about the demon keys, until she remembers her job, quickly standing up and picking her travel bag, and the paper bag which contains the bread she bought, saying a quick farewell before heading out of the small shop.

Lucy walks a little fast to reach the station, though she was still 15 minutes early. Once there she saw Laxus sitting at a bench listening to his music. She went to where the older mage was and settled beside him.

_*Laxus pov*_

I was listening to my music, my eyes close when suddenly, I felt someone sits beside me, opening one eye to look at the intruder, I saw it was Blondie eating a cinnamon.

Raising both my arms to stretch a little before bringing them down, managing my other hand to rest on the bench, just at the back of Blondie, I smiled a little as she didn't notice my arm was there, or maybe at least she did not care, as I notice her thinking deeply.

I pinch her cheeks to bring her out of her thoughts. And smirk as she quickly turns her head at me.

_*Lucy's pov*_

I was thinking about the two keys I gained this day, with both of them being rare, I engross myself in my thoughts until I felt slight pain on my right cheek. Quickly turning my head to the right, I glared at Laxus.

"What?" i asked, annoyed

"nothin' Blondie" he smirks

_Ohh… that smirk, how I wanted to wipe that off of his face_, eyebrows twitching, I tried to suppress my anger.

"You're blond too." I stated before turning my attention back at my food.

A few minutes later, Gajeel arrive with Wendy beside her, the two exceeds flying behind them. I wave at them, and I saw Wendy quickly rushes toward me.

"Good morning nee-san and Laxus." she smiled.

"Good morning Wendy and Gajeel!" I greeted back and offered them food. Where Gajeel took out one.

"Hey why didn't you offer me some, Blondie?" I heard Laxus complained behind

"Well sorry, I didn't know you were hungry." I almost shouted back

turning around I plopped down again at the bench, Wendy seated beside me, with Carla on her lap, lily tried sitting on mine, and I move the pack a little so he could sit better, offering him some bread, he took some cookies and started munching, I offered wendy and carla and they get their own pieces, and finally offering the sad jerk beside me, and when I did so, he quickly beams and took out a cinnamon at a great speed, somehow he looks happy like a child being given something he wants. _Tch... Dragon slayer and their abnormal appetite._

As we finished our breakfast I quickly ask Laxus what was the mission about.

"It's a month long mission, we are going to take down a small guild, they had been terrorizing the town for quite a while now, and the mayor wants to end their reign, we had to track down their guild at the forest, so far none of the townspeople know the exact place their guild hall stand, so it's going to take a while to find their location. It's not a big guild, if I would estimate, their members should at least be around seven to eight, yet we shouldn't underestimate them, since this is s-class, so I want everyone to focus, the mayor might brief us more about the mission, and hopefully, they would somehow know a few things about the dark guild and the share would be split evenly, 25 percent to the four of us" he finishes.

"Where is this town?" Wendy asks

Laxus looks at her before saying. "Valor"

Soon our train arrived and found ourselves an empty compartment.

* * *

**AN: if your wondering if the demon key would be like those things that knows hundred types of magic, have hundred of limiters and so on.. well it's not.. i might show her demon key in the next chap.. so stay tuned.. review, follow and favorite..:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: i did say i was gonna be busy, well a little, but here is chapter four, oh and the new key isn't gonna appear here yet.. maybe in the next one, sorry... here is chapter 4 i hope you like it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_*Lucy's pov*_

We found an empty compartment at the farther back of the cart. We entered it, and put down our bags as we settled on the seats, I took the one close to the window with lily happily sitting on my lap, beside me was Gajeel and in front of me was Wendy, Carla on her lap as well with Laxus besides them. The train hasn't started moving yet and I notice the two other male seems to be not feeling well already, quickly reaching for my travel bag, I pulled out my motion sickness pills, the ones I gave Natsu whenever his motion sickness becomes worse, tossing it towards Laxus whom was startled and attempted many times in grabbing the small bottle yet was able to get a firm hold on the container, for a big guy who has gigantic arm, he couldn't quite hold things thrown at him well. As he looked at the pills he turned his gaze towards me with his eyebrows raise asking what that is for.

"Drink it, it can help you deal with your motion sickness" I explained

"thanks Blondie" he said voice a little shaken, while taking one before handling Gajeel the bottle of pills.

"Thanks bunny" he also stated his gratitude as he takes his own pill.

I smiled at them in reply before turning my attention to Wendy.

"Have you been at valor before wendy?" i asked her.

"No, I haven't, though they say it was a beautiful city, and I've wanted to get there but couldn't." she replied back

"Well then, we'll finally get to go there, and I promise to show you some good places and shops." smiling at her.

"Really Lucy?" Wendy said, somehow excited at the idea of touring the whole town.

"Of course." she smiled at the girl who is clearly excited about the idea.

"Now we didn't go there for shopping girls, remember we still had a mission to finish," Laxus interrupted

"But Laxus, can't we just roam around the first day?" Wendy asks

"Well, you could do all you want if we're able to finish the mission earlier. Since the mayor would be providing our hotel accommodation and food. He said, if we could finish the job at an earlier date then I'll let you stay for the rest of the supposed time of the mission, so I'll let you do whatever you want if we completed the task at an earlier date." he offered.

"Deal!" both girls beamed, and Gajeel grunted in irritation.

"Well then, if you really want to finish the job earlier then I suggest we discuss the problem?" Laxus asked casually.

"Fine, what do you know so far?" Gajeel said.

"Based on reports, they attack at unplanned time and show no signs of pattern, they are clearly unpredictable, and attacking at random places in random times. And at those attacks they noticed that, they would take or most likely steal a good amount of magic Lacrima, besides those there are no other things being taken." after that there was a brief silence.

"Valor, is known for its advancement in magical items, and was announce as the land's main source of magical equipment, from magical tools used for daily lives to dangerous weapons sold in magic shops, if they are collecting Lacrimas then they must be using it for something big. Have there been a report on what kind of Lacrimas have they taken?" Lucy ask intelligently.

"Yes, they say, they took mostly lightning Lacrimas. But I couldn't figure why would they used piles of those." Laxus replied, acting a little irritated to make it look like he was pissed for not knowing the reason, though, he already have a hunch on why they need those but he's still doubting, and he needs to know how wise his team can be during these kind of situations.

There was a long silence. Each mage thinking deeply about the acquired information. Lucy look around the compartment, trying to think about what they are planning. Her other companions are also thinking deeply about it, she continued glancing around the whole apartment, and was marveled at how neat and clean their compartment was, not even a hint metal of the huge machine could be seen. Wait...

"What if..." she started, gaining the attention of the others. "They are making a machine?" she ask hesitantly.

"What do ya mean machine, bunny?" Gajeel ask back. Wendy look at her also curious on Lucy's idea.

"They could be making a machine, a large magical cannon, a doom bot or whatever. And if they are making that kind of thing they would need energy to power it up. With the Lacrimas, they should be able to craft a compatible generator to operate the machine." she finish.

There was another long silence, they were thinking deeply about Lucy's opinion.

_*Laxus' pov*_

_Blondie somehow may be right, I thought of it as well, they wouldn't have any problem making that giant weapon, knowing that the neighboring town of valor supplies iron with great quality, if I recall those two town has been trading their goods ever since. Now if those were their real plan, the question now is, what are they building? _He looks around his team, all thinking about what Blondie has said_, I guess it's time to push them a bit._

"Blondie may be right or maybe not, if they are crafting a doom weapon or whatever, shouldn't they need other items as well besides Lacrima? Like iron?" I ask them, and they started making thoughts about that, I saw Blondie was about to answer me, when Wendy beat her to it.

I think iron wouldn't be a problem for them, if I remember from what nee-san taught me, there is a neighboring town who trades iron with valor in exchange for their own specialty, that's what I think" Wendy said shyly, her head bowed down and was scratching her cat who purrs in response. While I saw Lucy look at her a smile sketch on her face

I smiled back at Wendy, the girl is smart as well, guess it's thanks to Blondie for tutoring her. I turned towards Gajeel who haven't spoken much since the conversation started.

I guess Wendy is right, what do you think Gajeel?" I ask, staring at him waiting for what he would say.

"Bunny girl and the kid is right, if I remember, the Jupiter cannon and the giant robot the phantom lord possess, and both needed a large amount of energy to make 'em move. The giant robot was consist of six generators, each were crafted from a hundred Lacrima, now if they are to create a cannon like jupiter shouldn't just focus on the generator, they should take other element Lacrima too, preferably fire to cause explosion." he stated his side.

"But what if they are only focusing in creating the generators first before actually starting to collect those other Lacrimas?" Lucy ask curiously.

_Ok this is enough discussing, time for planning, whatever they had planned in mind I'm sure it's not good. Alright, now we need to sort out how we are going to track them, we should focus at that first, and then take down those goons. I just hope those who encountered them has some information._

"Alright..." I started, gaining their attention i continued. "We have somehow or at least figure a part of their plan, whatever they are doing it must be stop. Now for our strategy, what do you think should we do when we reached the city?" I asked them

"We could check those places they attack and interview some witnesses, they may give us valuable data's." Blondie said.

"I agree with Lucy," the black cat barged in. "if we are lucky enough to gather even just little information about who we are against to, we can think over what they would say and make conclusions on what type of magic they would use." he said.

I frowned at that, _yes we could make conclusions but what if what we anticipated were wrong then the tables would turn against us, they are strong mages, to be able to defeat group of guards who wields advance magical weapon, surely they are a threat_

"We can't" I whipped my head at Gajeel. "if we mistook their magic and thought they uses that kind but they uses different then we will have a hard time dealing with them, yes we can approximate that our calculations could be correct but we could be wrong as well we can't take that risk." he argued smartly

Another silence came in, but this was a shorter one.

"How about I use Gemini." Lucy said bluntly.

"How is that?" I replied back immediately.

"Gemini has the ability to copy anyone as long as that person is visible, when they successfully copied that person they could access his or her memories." Lucy said.

"And how'd that work?" Gajeel ask this time.

"Through the past month, Gemini has enhanced their mimic skill, even without the person being present they could still transform into that person as long as they had the picture. I'm sure the guard has seen the enemy clearly, we could use them, Gemini would transform to one of the guard who has seen the culprit, then Gemini would search for that memory and make that a permanent picture allowing them to turn to the said criminal." she finishes with a smile.

"That's great nee-san!" Wendy beamed.

"Yes that is a great plan." the white cat said.

"Well then we'll try that plan of yours Blondie, hopefully we could gather everything there is. Now we just need to learn more everyone's magic, so we could know our strength and weaknesses as well, battle strategy and so-on." I said ending the previous conversation. "I want everyone to tell everything, let's start with Gajeel." I said looking at the man, the girls and the two cat look at him as well.

"How should I start?" he ask, confused on how he will begin.

"Just tell us everything" the white cat said with a 'tch' on the end.

"Well I am an iron dragon slayer, I can use my dragon force well and can now use my shadow iron mode for a limited time. Gihi" he said while smirking.

"How long can you keep it up?" I ask, quite curious on his second element.

"So far, I could hold it for 20 minutes, more or less, depends on how many magical powers I had left, and after that I'm drained." he was scowling as he finishes.

"Hmm... Then I suggest to only used it when necessary, we can't risk to have a teammate defenseless during the fight, but we could use that for sneak attacks, that way we could get them by surprise" I told him. Then turned my gaze towards Blondie, and nods indicating her to start.

"I can used my celestial magic, and I got a plenty strong spirits, i can open at least three gates at once, I have a limit on how many spirits I can summon. Twelve of them without using magic, six with magic." she looks at me asking what she needs to tell next.

"Dictate to me the names of those spirits of yours..." I said to her.

Nodding, she began, "I'll start with the silver ones, i got eight of them and those are, crux, Lyra, Horologium, Plue, Pixis, Orion, Canis Venatici and Pegasus. The gold key are around ten, and they are, Taurus, cancer, Aquarius, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo or Loke, Scorpio, Aries, Gemini, Capricorn and the ones I just gained this morning, Ophiuchus and a demon key, Zepar." she then looks at me asking if there is something else we want to know. I just stared at her_, demon what? I never heard of those before what are they?_ I was about to ask when the white cat interrupted me.

"What are these demon keys Lucy?" she asked Blondie.

"They are spirits" she pause, thinking how she'll explain it, we waited for her to compose herself before she started again.

"They are as rare as the zodiac and are as powerful like them, excluding eight of them which are far more powerful. There are two category or distinction in the keys, the silver and golden keys are the heavenly keys, and they resembles the whole constellation, while the black keys or demon keys are known as hell bound keys, and are mostly compose of demons. I haven't contracted with it yet." she told us.

_Wow, had she always been this strong? I've seen her fight at the GMG and I know she can put up a fight but not this much, having most of the zodiac key and a black key, she is pretty strong, wonder what else she got... _

"Is there anything else we should know Blondie?" quickly asking her, to solve my curiosity.

"Well... There is this weapon the spirit king gave Me." she started, a little bit unsure.

"Show us nee-san!" Wendy inquired, the girl was excited.

"Okay..." she says closing her eyes then pulls her left hand in front of her, then started chanting when she opened her eyes.

"Hear my call, forge from light, fallen from the skies, show us the truth. Light fury" her left hand started glowing, the same glow when she summons her spirit, when the light fades, her hand was now wearing a white gauntlet that almost reaches her elbow, blue lining and marks were seen in some language I'm not familiar with. Looking at the other people, I can say they were a little shock but not too much. I stared again at Blondie's arm

"what is it Lucy?" the black cat, whom i recall was lily, was the first to break our trance, curious as well I look at Lucy, she had a serious face on, which just makes her more beautiful. _Not now Laxus get a hold of yourself_

"This is the light fury, one of the three spiritual weapon created to assist celestial mages. The other two are kept in the spirit world."

"If it was created for celestial mage, why is it in the celestial world bunny?" Gajeel ask.

"It holds great power, especially if the three would be wield together, many yearns for its power, and it gave a great threat in the past." she explained.

"The other two, do you know anything about those as well?" Wendy was the one to ask this time.

"No I do not, the spirit king wanted to keep such valuable information to themselves and I understand their decisions, it is to protect both world."

"What does it do?" I ask

"It's only good for defensive spells, restraining spells and support magic. That is why the king allowed me to wield it because it does not hold any destructive power." she smiles as she finishes.

"Well, I guess that's it, Wendy your turn." I now turned to the girl. As soon as I said that there was a small flash of light, Lucy must've sent her weapon back or something

"Well, uhm I had some decent support spells, and I could use my healing magic, and my sky/wind magic for offense." she said again shyly.

Nodding in understanding, _the girl is still too young to fight so maybe I'll just ask her to support instead. I guess it's my turn now._

"You already know I used lightning magic and lightning dragon slayer magic, but I also learn earth magic, and I am trying to fuse it with the dragon Lacrima." I explained to them

"Since when did you learn earth magic, I never see you train that before." Lucy ask.

"Well I learnt it during my exile Blondie, what did you think I would do during those months?" I said a little louder. Making it looked like I was angry

"Alright we get it, sheesh." she sneered "is there anything else we should know?"

We talked for a good few hours more. About our magic and everything with Blondie mostly speaking since she got a lot to explain.

"That's all" I answered to her.

"So what now?" Gajeel ask.

Shrugging, I guess I'll look after their abilities, especially Gajeel and Lucy. Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair then looked back at them, "lets end it here for now, why don't you guys take a rest for a while." with that he puts on his sound pod, falling asleep a few moments later. Everyone had slept in as well. They woke up to the announcer saying they have arrived at Valor.

Quickly fixing themselves, mostly checking for drool, once finish, they got their stuff, leaving the train and descending upon the city of progress.

* * *

**AN: i hope you like it. review, follow and favorite..:)**


	5. Chapter 5: angel with a shotgun

**AN: her e chapter 5! hope you like it...**

**Guardian of Heaven: thanks for reviewing and I'll take that as a compliment... hehehe**

**jnsbunnie: thanks for taking the time to read my story, promise I'll make it more interesting...**

**AnimeLuver778: i hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Darkangel-Luv: here.. i give you moooorrrreee... hahaha... enjoy!**

**And thanks for those who followed and like the story... really appreciated it.. and without further ado here is chapter 5... :)**

CHAPTER 5

The two girls and exceeds were really amazed at what they are seeing now. Their reaction was priceless as they walk through the city. The whole place was filled with magic, you could see all the lacrimas working around, from the fountain, to the signs of the shop, the colorful and bright lights that filled the whole place. You would be surprise if you still have your vision normal after all those blinding light. The group walk around the town heading towards the inn, with them constantly stopping to check something, shops, stands or street performers.

Soon they reach their inn, all of them gawk at the sight, it was a five star hotel and restaurant owned by the mayor. The building has a lot of floors, and you could notice how luxurious the hotel is, with the kind of materials used and the architectural design, you're like in heaven. Still shocked on where they would stay, a young woman approach them, she has black hair that reaches her neck, her bangs are combed aside to make her looked more professional, she wore a black skirt, a white blouse inside a black coat and she has a red tie, she wore glasses and has red lips. In short she was attractive. As she neared the shocked mages, she tried gaining their attention by coughing. Their trance was broken as mages heard the woman in front of them and was wondering who she was. The woman noticing she had their full attention started introducing herself.

"Hello I am Nami, the mayor's secretary, he wanted me to meet you here, and bring you to your room and also ask me to lead you to inform you that you'll have dinner with him, and he would brief you more about the mission ." she said, looking at the mages one by one trying to memorize their face.

"Follow me please." she ordered, turning around her heels and walking forward to the entrance of the hotel.

the mages followed closely behind the woman, who just keep walking, while checking them every other five minutes at the corner of her eyes to make sure they are still following, the group were astonished as they learned it was much more beautiful inside, though this time they kept their focus, but still gave short glances around the interior of the building. Fascinated by how great and marvelous the structure was.

They entered the elevator, as they make their way up to the tenth floor. There was an awkward silence in the group, none of them dare try to break the situation. Soon the elevator doors opened and everyone step out, happy they don't have to stay in that offending silence anymore, Nami was walking ahead of them again, before making a stop at at pretty large door then look at the mages.

"There are four rooms here, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining area, a terrace, and a kitchen, the fridge is already stock with food, please feel free to use the kitchen whenever you want," she said, then hands us two keys to our room, "those are your keys, if you need something else please call the staff or room service, the mayor would meet you at the restaurant, so please wear your best clothes, I'll return here at 7 to pick you up and transport you to the diner." she finishes with a bow before leaving them to prepare for the dinner.

They quickly opened the room and glance around, and awe at the sight before them, a large spacious living room, expensive furniture, paintings and vases were displayed in that area. And there was a large, lacrima TV in front of the sofas in the farther back part of the living room, besides it was two large glass doors that leads to the also spacious terrace. Looking around more for a bit before finding the kitchen, it was clean, and has complete sets of equipment, there was another door that leads to the dining area, the room has wooden tile floor and paintings hang on the wall, in the middle was a large wooden octagonal table. They went out of the room to look for the bedroom, Wendy notices a door besides that room, and quickly tugs at Lucy's shirt and points at the discovered door. Both girls made their way to that door, and quickly opened it, before them was a bedroom with black and silver painted wall, a few cabinets are seen and a king size bed rests at the middle of the room.

"We found a room." Lucy yells to the other mages.

The two who were just standing in place a while ago, whipped their heads to the voice and walks toward the girls to see the room. After looking around. Laxus spoke.

"I'll take this room, you take the ones on the other side." he stated, then quickly pushed them out and slams the door.

Opening it a few seconds later, stepping out with the two cats in his hands, then reached them to both Lucy and Wendy. And turns around again before closing the door behind him.

The other mages just sweat drop at his action, then made their way to their own ward, with Gajeel picking one and Lucy and Wendy sharing in one, making the other room free.

_*Wendy's pov*_

I and nee-san are sharing a room, we place our bags in the left side, and I saw nee-san quickly runs and jumps at the large soft bed. I giggled at her childish character. And I heard Carla spoke as she flew towards the bed as well.

"I think Natsu has started rubbing off to you, you're starting to act like an idiot as well" Carla said rudely

"Aw... Come on Carla, don't be like that." she pouted, and grabs Carla to hug her close to her chest, then releases her and sprawled out on the bed.

I guess she miss the soft bed after sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the train, and that the travel took the whole day. I smiled as I made my way to the bed as well to sit, until I remembered the dinner. Quickly turning my head towards Lucy. I said

"Nee-san what should we wear for the dinner? I don't think I brought a decent dress" i almost screamed as I started panicking. Until I felt Lucy's hand in my head. I turned to look at her.

"No worries Wendy, I can summon Virgo to borrow some clothes" she said, and there was a golden flash of light, and Virgo appeared with her usual poker face.

"Did you call me princess? Is it time for punishment?" her eyes sparkled at the thought of being punished. _There really is something wrong with Virgo_. I thought as the three of us sweat drop at her actions.

"No, no punishment virgo, I was going to ask if we could borrow some decent dress for the dinner later?" Lucy quickly ask her spirit.

"Of course princess, please wait a few moments." as she said that she quickly disappears, and appears suddenly now with two piles of folded dresses in each of her hand.

I got a few choices here princess, I suggest you look for what you like." she said, placing the clothes at the bed.

Me and Lucy took our time choosing and changing, not before taking a quick shower, cancer did our hair and before we know it we were ready. We just wore simple and presentable clothes since we didn't see the reason to exert much effort, we will just have dinner and the mayor would brief us about the mission.

I wore a blue dress that only reaches to my knees, a black doll shoes and had my hair in two pony tail, Carla wore a black skirt and a white blouse with a black tie, Lucy wore a white sleeveless dress that also only reaches her knees and wore a 2 inch high white heels, her hair fix in a bun, with a few strands on her sides.

After that we went out of the room to meet the older males, since it was almost time. We saw them at the sofa, probably waiting for us, Laxus wore a black long-sleeved polo, with two buttons undone, his sleeves were folded up to his elbows, and maroon pants, Gajeel wore black pants, red long sleeve polo, his sleeves in the same state as Laxus, and a black neck tie. Lily just wore black pants and white shirt. (AN: I don't really have a good fashion sense... So sorry...:P)

_*normal pov*_

The girls joined the men, and they waited for Nami, they talk about themselves, their likes and dislikes and some random things, so they could know each other, the least they could do since they are stuck together for three months. There was a knock on the door and everyone stood up, and head towards it. As they opened the door, there stood nami, still in what she wore before. She inspects them a little before asking them, more like ordering, to follow her to the ground floor. The elevator ride was short for the mages, since there wasn't an 'awkward silence' anymore. They were led to the restaurant just inside the hotel, and brought to one of those private rooms. They saw a man, sitting in the end of the octagonal table, his long gray hair that seems to reach his back, were tied in a pony a few strands hanging loose, he had black eyes, and was well fit, just like Lucy's father, he was at his mid-forties, but his face look more like he was still thirty. He still look attractive for a mature adult. He looked at the mages with a smile and ask them to sit, Lucy and Wendy took the sits on the left part, the exceeds with them, while Gajeel and Laxus on the other side.

"I assume you are the mages sent, am I correct" the man said, then looks at each of us.

"Yes, we are, I am Laxus Dreyar, and this is my team, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell and Lucy Heartfilia, the cat like creatures are lily the black one and Carla the other." Laxus introduced.

"Very well, a group of great mages who participated the games, this could be interesting." the man started, smiling at them. "I am Logan Davis, the mayor of the town and the owner of this hotel, I assume you already had been brief by your leader?" Logan ask, looking at the other three mages.

"Yes we have been." Lucy answered.

"That is great, so I think I don't have to tell much, but let me explain it again, over the past month, there were attacks made, total of 5 of them, they broke in to mostly our factories, and steal our lacrimas, lightning ones to be precise, our guards couldn't handle them despite the advance magical weapons they had, they are strong." he stops and massages his temples with his hand, the mayor hadn't rested well because of all the pressure there was. Then after resting for a few seconds he started again. "over the past two weeks I've tried making a move to solve the problem, we have decipher that their guild may be in the forest, but after finding hard we were not lucky." he said

"What if their guild was under an invisibility spell?" Gajeel ask, slightly interrupting the man, in which he just sighs and continues.

"That would not be possible, my mean have special magic trackers with them, and they would have known if the guild was hidden," he answered back to Gajeel. "We tried our best to pinpoint their location, we even looked over our neighbor town but we were really out of luck, I hired my best agents to investigate and have found a useful information you might need."

"What is it?" Lucy inquired.

"Somehow they learned that they do not have a guild, but have some hideouts around this town, to where they are we do not know." he said with a frown, the mages were silent for a few seconds before Laxus spoke this time.

"Have your guards encountered those culprits? If yes could we meet some of them?" he ask starting to take their plan in.

"Yes they have, but they do not have something much to say, what do you need from them?" he ask curiously.

"we have somehow made a plan, using my spirit, they would transform to one of them, and relief the memory of their battle, through that they would look for the memory of the enemy and using that picture they would again change to the dark mage, then we could access that mage's memory." she finishes with a smile.

The man was amazed at Lucy's magic, never before has he encountered an ability like that. Regaining his composure, he said. "What a magnificent power you had their young Miss." he pause and smile, trying to focus on not pestering her about it more. "Very well I'll have the guards meet you tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." Lucy replied back.

"Well, I guess this talk is over, why not enjoy ourselves with some meals, I practically have my best cooks for this meeting, please enjoy." he said to them, and signals the Secretary, who the mages didn't notice was still standing at the door, with a small bow she went out, a few minutes later,

Waiters started coming in with carts, and started placing meal after meal, soon the table was filled with food, and the two

Male slayers tried their best not to drool over the feast, they were hungry since the start, and they all started eating, having simple conversation now and then, laughing at jokes and soon the mages started going back.

As they entered the room, Lucy grabs Wendy and brought her to the terrace at an immense speed, Carla flying behind them. As they exited to the terrace, Lucy instructed Wendy to stand back a little, the two guys were leaning at the doorway, watching closely. The celestial stood up front and pulled out her demon key.

_*Lucy's pov*_

I pulled out Zepar's key, taking a deep breath, I held my chin up, my body standing tall, and find authority in my voice as I started chanting. "Spread your wings, fly high, soar the skies once more. Gate of the fallen angel, zepar!" black dust like magic flowed around me, and when it was gone, a black angel was floating in front of me. He has blond spiky hair, almost the same as Laxus but a darker shade, he wore a mask that covers from the tip of his nose to his eyes, he wore a black leather jacket, which he had close, with straps design its sleeves, a black leather pants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves and a shotgun rested at his right hand, I had my eyebrows raised at his weapon. I looked back at the others and their eyes were wide like saucers. Looking back at the spirit, he has his gaze at me.

"Would you like to make a contract with me?" I ask hesitantly.

The angel flew down to the terrace floor and kneels down, head down as well before saying. "It is my honor master." he said.

"No don't be like that, you don't have to be formal." running up to him to pull him up, the continued. "I am your friend, and not your master, my name is Lucy." I told him with a smile.

"Very well then, my friend." he smiled back,

"When can I summon you on what days? And what magic do you use." I ask him.

"I am available anytime and for my magic, it's called, bullet magic." he answered.

"uhm... What is bullet magic?" curiosity plastered all over my face.

"It allows me to use different kinds of bullets, rare ones, something that came from the spirit world, with each bullet having their own effects and ability."

"Oh, okay, I get it, last question, but you can either answer it or not, but why were you made into a demon key?" Lucy ask again.

"It started from my... You can say hobby. I was an angel that partners men and women-"

"So practically you're a love angel?" Laxus asked.

"Yes you can say that." he answered.

"How are you related to cupid, if he really exist?" Wendy was the one to ask this time.

"You can say he was my cousin, his trademark was his bow." he said.

"If you make two people fall in love why aren't you carrying a bow?" Gajeel's turn to ask.

"It is because I want to be original, and not copy my cousin, that is why I settled on my beloved gun. Do you want to try?" he said, grinning at the thought of match making his master to someone.

The mages just sweat drop at him and a chill was sent down to the mage's spine, as the angel said that, he was far scarier than Mira when matchmaking, and surely those two would make a great pair. Another chill ran down their body as they thought of the two match makers teaming together.

"That won't be necessary... Hehehe..." Lucy replied a little nervous

"Aww, how sad, what about your company? Would they want a shot?" he grins again. The other quickly nods their head 'no' and the angel frowned at them.

"Really sad, why doesn't anyone wants the pleasure of being loved." he cries comically then stops. "anyway, let me continue my story, even as an angel, we are still to follow some rules, and one of those was not to fall to a mortal, and I made that mistake, no, it was more like a choice, a choice I proudly made, we became happy even being exiled at my own home, but soon she has her life taken, she was happy though, that was the last I see her, and I knew she went to the heavens, it was sad knowing that even if I had my wings I can no longer enter that place. I ran around the whole continent, waiting for my life force to fade, until one day the spirit king came to me, he told me he needed my power, and I'll be grant immortality, in exchange I must serve those who would wield my key. I gladly accepted his offer, thinking this is the only compensation I can make for all the sins I committed, and now I stand here before you." he finishes his story, he was a frowning a little.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I told him not knowing what to say.

"Don't be like I said it was a choice I made, and I knew the consequences of my actions, I just hope that one day, and I could be with her again." he said smiling while looking up at the heavens.

I couldn't hold my small tears anymore and I let them fall freely through my face, if this is what real love can do then I swear I would love the guy meant for me with my all. I was still staring at him, 'til I felt small hands hugging me, looking down at Wendy who also had tears in her eyes, I hug her back, and caress her hair to calm her then turned my gaze back.

"Thank you for sharing that zepar, and I know someday you will find your way back to her." I smiled and he did as well as black dust surrounds him again and he was gone back to the spirit world. Looking down at Wendy, she had somehow stopped crying.

"Come on Wendy, let's take a rest we got a big day tomorrow." I said to her and she nods in response.

We said our good nights to the other two mages and lily as we head to our room and rest for our big day tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: i was listening to 'angel with a shotgun' by the cab when writing this... hahaha.. review.. i like hearing out from you...:)**


	6. Chapter 6: sealed memories

AN: thanks for the review and everything.. here is chapter 6... enjoy!:)

* * *

CHAPTER 6

_*normal pov*_

The mages woke up a little late the next day. Tired on the previous day's travel, and getting on their bed late last night. They had started doing their morning rituals, but none of them took the bath yet, still in their sleeping clothes they quickly went out of their rooms, all at the same time, there was a brief pause, looking or checking one another, before Gajeel broke their trance.

"So you had bunnies design in your pajamas, eh bunny?" he snickered at Lucy. She was wearing a white pajama set with bunnies as design.

Lucy pouted at that, and defended herself, putting the attention to Laxus, who was smirking at what Gajeel has said. "at least it's not thunder bolt like sparky over there, like really, are you that obsess with lightning?" Lucy asked, laughing slightly and albeit amuse at what Laxus was wearing, he wore a black plain shirt, and black pajama printed with lightning bolt design.

Laxus frowned at that. "So what if I am, got a problem with that Blondie?" he asked irritated both on her laughing at his clothes and calling him sparky.

Lucy laughed harder and Gajeel joined in, Wendy was giggling a little and the two exceeds were just smirking at Laxus.

"Hey look I'm the great Laxus Dreyar, the strong lightning dragon slayer and I proudly wear lightning bolt design pajamas when I sleep." Lucy tried to lower her voice, somehow mimicking Laxus' tone. But failed at it and now both of her and Gajeel started laughing again harder.

"That sound weird, but hey! Why didn't ya wear the matchin' top sparky?" Gajeel said again making them laugh harder.

Laxus Dreyar did make an oak about not hurting his nakama, and he was now a man known for his great patience, but that was the last straw, his eyebrows twitch at their joke at him, and a tick mark appeared on his head, quickly making his move at the offending mages, now on the floor holding their aching tummies, he ran at an agile speed, and as he closed the distance on the two mages, he lifts them with unhuman strength and fix their positions so he could he head lock both in each of his arms.

Now the mages were laughing wildly one second then the next was them being thrown in the air, they didn't get to process what happened, until they felt large arms lock around their neck, and was now facing with each other, confuse, they look up at the owner of the hands and saw Laxus grinning devilishly down them, before they could loosen his grip. Laxus spins around a good few rounds until he was sure both was dizzy, then raise his arms a little and release his grip sending the two dizzy mages to collide with the large sofas, making it fall back to the ground with them. Laxus' booming laughter filled the room as he got his revenge, Wendy, Carla and lily, who were also stunned at the scene couldn't help but let out their own laughs.

After the laughter died down, they decided to make breakfast first before readying for the day.

When they opened the door to the kitchen, the group was greeted by a delicious aroma, looking around they notice that there were already cooked food, then notice a maid with pink haired, who has her back against them cooking meals.

Realizing it was Virgo, Lucy quickly asks. "What are you doing Virgo?" she almost screamed.

Turning around, a spatula in hand. "I'm cooking princess, is there something wrong?" the maid inquired.

"I know you are cooking, but why are you here?" she asks back.

"Well I notice princess and her friends were exhausted last night, so I thought of making you breakfast early in the morning, should I be punish princess?" she said, eyes glistening again at the thought of punishment.

"No, no punishment Virgo, and thank you for making us breakfast." she smiled at her spirit.

"Well if you don't want to punish her maybe I could give it to her, a pleasurable one." he smirks as the word went out from his mouth. Lucy slaps him at his arm.

"Watch your mouth Laxus, there's a kid here, and no you cannot do that to my spirits." she almost screamed, her faced was tinted with red at what Laxus said.

Laxus' grins and bends down, his face was close to her neck, "why not Blondie? Don't tell me you're jealous because you're not the one taking the punishment? No worries, just ask for one, and I'd gladly give them." he said in a low voice. His breath was hot and tickles her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Lucy was now blushing madly.

"Would ya two just get a room?" Gajeel interrupted irritated, he spun around and heads for the dining room, whilst pulling a blushing Wendy with him and the exceed flying closely behind them.

"Should I leave you two as well, princess?" Virgo ask, her head cock to the left, and somehow she had finish cleaning during their 'talk'. And fades back in a flash of light. Soon the light died down, Lucy felt a rather large hand on top of her head, looking up curiously at Laxus, and he just smiled back and ruffles her hair before heading where the others had gone. Still dazed on what just happened, she smiled as her mind process the event occurred before heading in the same direction.

_*time skip: meeting the guards*_

_*Laxus' pov*_

we are waiting in one of the mayor's meeting room, only a large table in the middle and a few chairs are seen, nothing interesting aside the blond girl besides me, she was talking to the kid, really, if they didn't just have different surnames then I could tell they could be sister since they were as close as a real one. I smiled as I saw Blondie laugh, her laugh was breathtaking, everything about her was, her blond hair that shines through the sun, her soft and smooth pale skin, her smiles that can somehow take my breath away, and those chocolate brown eyes that seems too looked into your souls, to others, she may be your average girl or someone you could hit on whenever you want but to me, she was like an angel, my angel. I smile again at the thought of her being mine. Yes, I'll admit, I have set my eyes on her since she first joined the guild, at first it was just lust until I learned more about her, when I was exiled, I couldn't help but worry about her, to know how's she doing or if she was alright, I wasn't dense about my feeling I knew I like her, no, love her but I think she's still scared of me, with the stunt I pulled during phantasia, who wouldn't? But I'm fine whether or not I get to be with her, all's that matter to me is, she's happy and safe. Shaking away my thoughts, I focus as I heard a few footstep heading towards this room, fixing myself, I waited for them to come, the doors flew open, and I notice the two girls stop their conversation and looked at the door. There stood before us was the mayor's secretary and three other men, one with brown hair and the two with black hair, they were tall and pretty well built but not as bulk as me. Turning my gaze at the secretary, I watch as she looks around before speaking.

"Good morning fairy tail, let me introduce to you the guards, they are, Alex, Dan and Michael, they'll be giving you more information about the problem," she said pointing at each of them before leaving us so we could work. Looking at Blondie, she has her attention at the three guards, nudging her a bit then nodding indicating for her to start. She stood up and started speaking.

_*lucy's pov*_

i stood up from my seat and looked at the three guards as the settle themselves on some seats in the other side of the table.

"Good morning sirs, I am Lucy, and these are my team, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Carla, and Lily." she said while pointing at us. "we would like to know more about the incident." she ask with a smile.

"We are happy to be of service, but we had already given the same information to the mayor, and I'm sure that is what he told you miss." Michael replied.

"Yes, I know that, but what I want to know is if you had clearly seen the culprit?" she asks.

"of course we had! Why would I not remember of such a beautiful lady." Alex said this time, and started fantasizing about the enemy. The mages sweat drop at the antics of the guard. Geez, another pervert, hope he's not as worse as Dan.

"Okay then, if you did remember her, will you allow us to copy you?" Lucy ask Alex making the guards confuse. She quickly reaches for Gemini's key and started chanting, there was a flash of gold and soon the two blue twin spirits appeared, hanging on each side of Lucy's shoulder. The guards awe at her magic, clearly impressed on Lucy.

"Do you need something Miss Lucy?" mini asks.

"Yes would you mind copying Alex here?" she ask pointing at the said man.

"of course miss Lucy!" gemi said happily, the two spirit joined hands, a puff of smoke appeared, as the smoke cleared, another Alex was now standing in the room, I heard the guards gasps at what they saw, especially Alex, giggling a little I face my spirits, who are engrossing themselves in their new form.

"Can you search about the incident of the stolen lacrimas? And look for the culprit's image." I ordered them wasting no more time.

We waited for a few moments, as Gemini, search for the memory. After a few minutes, Gemini said they found it. Nodding my head, I ask them to transform to the culprit, there was another cloud of smoke again, and there appeared a girl in her twenties, she had pink hair tied in two pig tails, her bangs spread and a little messy, she was beautiful, if not for the messy hair, she wore somewhat a uniform, it composed of a black jacket, which she had it close, a black short shorts, black boots and a guild mark on her left chess. Yep a dark guild alright.

"My... My lady!" Alex quickly jumps from his sit startling us. He kneels in front of Gemini and took her hand kissing it. "How I wish to meet you and tell how stunningly beautiful you are, it is like the heavens has made us to be together, and would you want me to tour you around this marvelous city." he said. The rest of us just sweat drop again at his antics with Gemini giggling at him, clearly he forgot that that is still my spirit.

"uhm... Alex-san, that is not really her, it's still nee-san's spirit." Wendy said. And I saw Alex insisted that it was really her, his other two company had to drag, more like force, him back to his seat. Now that everything was settled, I looked again at Gemini.

"Can you look at her memories, how many are they in their guild, information about the members, appearance, character, magic, anything, the location of their hideouts, and most of all their motives." Lucy ordered immediately.

Gemini nodded and started searching again, while at it, I summoned my gauntlet, my left hand was encase in another bright light, and faded soon after, I turned and saw my teammates with eyebrows raised and confuse, wondering why I summoned it, giggling and shrugging I turned to look back at Gemini, I guess I forgot to tell them about my little knowledge about archive magic, well actually it's the only support magic it holds beside the other spell, with it I could trace and connect with my spirit through its telepathic ability and it allows me to create a status on my spirits' strength, endurance and magical powers, allowing me to know whether they are at their limit or not, but it wasn't as advance as Hibiki's, that guy stored a lot information, and I'm wondering how he gathered all of those. Shaking my thoughts away i started my job. I had to connect through Gemini's mind and gather all those information. I started to activate my archive, three light blue circles appeared, the one on the left has a list of my stored data's, the middle one was my status window, and currently only Gemini's stats are seen, and the last one has a navigational system and other purposes, I started linking with my spirit and downloaded all the ones they gathered.

A few moments later Gemini spoke. "Miss Lucy, we can't seem to access their location and their motives." they spoke through the woman's voice, and Alex started reacting again, before he could make his move to Gemini again, Laxus carried and tied him tightly in his chair.

I looked back at Gemini. "What do you mean you can't access?"

"There is a foreign magic that sealed away those information, all I could search for is the members and master." Gemini frowned, not liking their restriction on data.

"Can you break the seal?" I ask hopefully.

"No we cannot, the magic is quite unique, we haven't encountered something like this before, and i doubt crux know this as well, I'm sorry miss Lucy, but that's all we can do" they said, nodding I ask them to release their form since I already gathered what only I can access.

"How is it even possible bunny?" I heard Gajeel ask.

"It is possible Gajeel, it's just like losing your memories, and examples of these is amnesia. But this one involves the use of magic. Like how they seal dangerous weapons is the same as locking memories." I told them.

"How do we unlock it?" lily ask.

"There are few ways but Gemini could have done it already, guess it was something rare, but what I'm more afraid of is the enemy."

"What do ya mean, do they use dangerous magic?" Laxus ask.

"No, they use magic classified from common to rare, what I mean is the spell, with their memory being kept, I think they know about our plan." she said hesitantly.

"You could be right, why would they seal their memories if they don't know about us coming here, I guess since we step in this city, they already know about us." Laxus told them, he was serious.

"What should we do then?" Carla ask.

"If someone is watching us, then they'll know every move we make. We need to be cautious as much as possible, stay silent, now we didn't get their locations nor their ulterior motive, we first need to find them, Lucy, Gajeel and lily, I want you three to check their latest attack. Get as much clues as possible, me, Wendy and Carla, are going around town to check the whole place. Find something suspicious, we'll meet at the hotel at 6." Laxus ordered. And we were about to head out when a voice startled us.

"What about us?" Alex asked, we forgot about them.

"You're dismiss." laxus stated. And we headed out.

_*time skip: last attack location still Lucy's pov*_

We got to the place and it was a really mess. Ashes, broken walls, explosion marks, it was like a war happened here. Walking around both me and Gajeel look for clues, after a few hours of searching we found none. Until I remember about the dragon slayer nose. Looking at gajeel I ask. "Can you find their scents?"

I can smell a lot of scents here, but I do not know which one, and the smell is too thin, I might not be able to follow It." gajeel replied.

"How about you use Gemini and make them transform so we could know which one to follow." lily suggested. Flying towards me and I carried him.

"That's a great idea lily!" I beamed at him and scratches the back of his ear making a purring sound out from his mouth.

"It's no use bunny, Even if we know which to follow, I'll still lose track of it with all those other smell around town." gajeel said annoyed.

"Who said you're going to track?" Lucy giggled as Gajeel was left confuse at her statement.

"What do ya mean, bunny, how'd we find them then?" Gajeel ask curious.

"Well I did say you weren't gonna track, but i didn't say we aren't tracking them, I'll have my spirits do it." she smiled, taking a step forward and pulled out two keys. "open gate of the twins, gate of the hunting hounds, Gemini, canis venatici!" two golden glows and two, more like four, spirits appeared, the same blue floating ones, and two black hounds, one with golden collar the other with silver. Walking to her spirits, she asked Gemini once again to transform, after changing she ask her dog spirits to looked for the same scent, a few seconds later, the dogs started barking indicating that they had found it, Lucy ask Gemini to return and ushered her dog spirits to lead the way. They walk around a good few minutes before reaching an abandoned building in the middle of town, patting both the dogs' head, saying her gratitude before asking them to return.

"So Gajeel, can you smell them here?" Lucy started.

"Only faint scents bunny, I assume they evacuated this place, but it wouldn't hurt to take a look, we might find something, just don't let your guard down." Gajeel replied.

The three of them entered the building, their bodies tense as they are ready to spring into action the second that something would happen. Looking around, they found it was really abandoned. The three let down their guard, and looked for more clues, but they were unlucky as the dark guild has cleaned any evidences before leaving.

"Gajeel, could you smell their scents coming out of this place?" Lucy ask tiredly.

"None bunny, the latest scent was a week ago, though their scent inside this building was as fresh as three days past." Gajeel replied, thinking deeply.

"How is that possible?" Lucy ask.

"I don't know as well bunny." gajeel replied.

"But," lily startled the two mages. "What if they left this place a week ago, and just comeback four days after?" lily ask.

"not possible, if they were to leave this place a week ago, then the stolen lacrimas' scent should have been a week ago as well, but it's still fresh." gajeel stop for a while, before continuing. "But what's more is I could smell another scent, how many members did you find out?"

"I only found five, the guild master included." I frowned, why would he ask that.

"Well scratch that bunny, 'cause there's a seventh member." gajeel said as a matter of fact

"Why'd you say that?" i ask curiously.

"Because her smell stench of this place, come on, we need to tell sparky about this." Gajeel commanded and the three headed out of the building, either of them dense at the other presence inside the building. Her red eyes glowing in her dark hiding place, her lips forming a devilish smile. "They must be eliminated."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: thanks for everything! the reads and follows... i really appreciate it and thanks to Darkangel-Luv and The Writer Of The Fanfiction for the review... enjoy chapter 7...:)

CHAPTER 7

_*normal pov*_

it has been two weeks and three days since gajeel, lucy and lily found the abandoned building, and three weeks since the last attack, the mages were running out of hope in finding their location, even so they found their second hideout last week it was deserted like the first one, they were already giving up and conclude that they had clearly left the city, but there were rumors about dark mages showing around and that what kept them from staying, holding at that rumor as a chance that they are still here.

They were going to search yet again, but clearly there was no other place to look for, they had completely search everywhere just a week and a few days, they clearly wiped out every possible places they could hide at the city. They then discuss about looking around the forest, but they were not lucky enough to find anything, not even the caves there. They also thought about the sewers and laxus suggest everyone to go, but Lucy rejected the idea of being in the stinky sewers and Carla said it wasn't right for a kid to be in the sewers. So the job was left for the boys to do, except for lily since lucy doesn't let go of him, she said he was too cute and adorable to be in the sewers making the black cat blush at her words, then Laxus also argued that he was also too *ehem* handsome *ehem*, to go to the sewers. That sentence made an awkward silence between the group, before they started joking around asking if they heard anything, making the large lightning dragon's eyebrow twitch and fume in anger. And he gladly made his revenge by tickling all of them, take note including black steel gajeel, though their mission being hard, they become closer and open with one another over the past week, to the point that Wendy already calls the other two 'nii-sans'. Now the mages planned on continuing their search around town, but this time separately, with the four of them heading in different directions and the exceeds would search through the skies.

_*gajeel's pov*_

I was walking around town again, annoyed on why we still had to do this, it's clear that they are hiding, and don't want to show themselves, what we should be doing now is wait. I growled getting annoyed more as I walk to the all too familiar place again. Walking slowly trying not to look at the blinding light. Until I felt something different. I stopped at my tracks and looked around me, there wasn't much vendors around here but there was still a lot of people, glancing around, I notice a man standing up at a roof building on my left, I could somehow see him smirking, he had brown hair and black eyes, he was wearing a black jacket inside was a plain white shirt, he wore black fitted pants and black boots, that looks familiar, where had I seen it before?. Gajeel thought about the man's outfit until he remembered something, it was the same uniform as the woman bunny's spirit copied. Quickly putting a stance on he growled at the man, who just laugh back.

"Took you long enough to know who I was, sad though, because it'll be last thing you'd remember." he smiled devilishly before pulling his hand in front and yelling 'liquid rock'. Gajeel wondered what that spell was because there wasn't something coming after him, then he felt himself sinking at the ground before him. The ground turned into somewhat liquid sinking him deeper into it.

"Wh-what?!" gajeel sputtered out, he was surprised but most of all irritated on himself on why he didn't listen on bunnies lecture. Trying to find a way to get out, he was going to try his blade to keep him steady but everything turned to liquid, he was already waist length down. Until he heard him spoke again. Looking up he glared at him.

"Having a hard time eh, black steel gajeel?" he grins evilly. Then points his hand outward again. "Solid rock!" the liquid soil turned solid around his waist, trapping him at the ground.

"Hell! What is this!" gajeel yelled annoyed he couldn't do a thing.

"Well, guess it's time to say goodbye black steel." he said again. "solid rock: bayron crusher" four pillar appeared on each of gajeel's side, springing upwards before heading down straight at gajeel, making a loud crashing sound.

_*normal pov*_

The other three mages was startled at the sound, quickly spinning around they all headed at the direction.

As the smoke clear, only a large pile of rubble was seen, not a trace of the iron dragon. The brown haired laugh maniacally.

"Guess you wouldn't need a funeral, 'cause I just brought you to your burial! Hahahaha." he kept laughing, 'til an iron poles was sent towards him, quickly composing himself he yelled. "Solid rock: wall" a rock pillar appeared blocking the attack. After the smoke cleared, he saw gajeel bruise, his left hand supporting his right arm.

"Is that all you got iron dragon?" he frowned. "Time to end this, solid rock: basher" three rock pillar appeared from the roof heading straight towards gajeel. As it neared him a good few meter, a green light went straight towards it, piercing through the rocks, breaking it in the process.

"Did I get on time? Moshi Moshi." a man in a horse costume said while saluting.

"Great job Sagittarius! And thank you!" Lucy beamed. Then runs towards gajeel to help him.

"Tsk another pest. Solid rock: bayron crusher" the same four pillars appeared, and was about to crash them.

"seal of solari" lucy dictate, encasing them in a light blue sphere, surrounded by celestial markings, and four Japanese character of 'light' appeared on four side, the attack collide with the barrier creating a large cloud of smoke, as the mist cleared. The two mages appeared unscratched.

Grinding his teeth in annoyance he casted again. "Liquid rock". Both mages become immobile at the spell. Lucy quickly draws a key and summoned. "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Virgo appeared instantly and yells 'solidify' making the soften rock harder.

"Get him Virgo" lucy ordered.

"As you wish princess, earth magic: Gaia's fist." she places both of her hands on the ground, a magic circle appeared, from it a fist made of earth flew towards the mage, but was soon broken as blue flames exploded in the attack.

"About time you got here." the brown haired said, whom Lucy recall was drake.

"Sorry, I had to check something." he said as he turned his gaze to the two fairy mages. He had black hair and wore the same as his ally except his jacket was closed, he was recognized by Lucy as 'hiro' "what do we have here, some lost fairies huh? Blue fire: dragon rage." he yelled and waves his hand sending three blue flames in the form of dragon towards them.

Lucy pulled out her arm, the same time yelling. "Circle of solari" a lighter blue circle appeared with the same signs and patterns. Blocking the attack but sending Lucy back a bit by the force of the impact. She stood up and glared at the man then smirk, as gajeel appeared on the black man's back, already in his 'shadow iron dragon mode', releasing a roar. The man quickly spuns around and defended himself with flames, the attack didn't scratch him as the flames burned the shadowy iron roar.

Eyes widened, gajeel was shocked that his enemy didn't receive even a single dent.

"Keep the girl busy I'll take this one, you can't hurt me as long as I have my flames" he laughs, while blue flames surrounded him.

"Then let me extinguish those, mister." hiro whips to the right to see a blue haired girl in midair, gathering air to her mouth and releases a "sky dragon roar". A pretty large cyclone of wind surround him, extinguishing his flames.

Wendy didn't waste time, and soon followed another attack, still in midair, she place her small hands backwards, and fling it forward while yelling. "Sky dragon wing slash." waves of wind sent the man back but didn't make him unconscious.

Wendy smiled as her attack hit, but was quickly replace with shock as a force began to fill her body sending her down with a crash.

"Gravity magic: grand fall." a pink haired girl smiled as she saw the other girl fall. "Did we get here late?" she ask, another man with silver hair appeared beside her. "I guess not akira, we just made it on time."

"Another two?!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't look away missy." drake said, as he send another wave of pillar but was block by virgo again.

"Time to end this." gajeel yelled as he gather magical energy. He raises one of his hand, his other supporting it. He yelled. "dragon slayer; hidden art; iron god sword." his arm turned to a giant blade and he sent it towards the group of mages, who doesn't seem to be even a bit shocked.

"akira." the silver haired man named shen said.

"yes, on it." her smile wicked, as she step forward, raising a hand, "gravity magic: repel." before blade could go further it was thrown back by a great force, sending it down at the opposite direction, forcing gajeel to fall back also. The blade crash through the building, making a huge line after. The three fairy tail mages were stunned at what happened. Lucy quickly snaps at her daze and glares at them. They're strong. We need to take them fast. Lucy thought as she pulls out two more keys. "Open, gate of the goat, gate of the lion, Capricorn, Loke!" two flashes of light and the two spirit appeared, each on Lucy's side.

"I am here, my princess." loke said, he didn't flirt with her anymore, ever since he and Aries started dating, and Lucy felt relief to that.

"I am happy to be of service, lucy-sama." Capricorn stated, his gaze lingering on the mages.

"Archive on" three circle screens appeared. "loke and capricorn go on offensive, virgo, defense support. Take them down." lucy ordered seriously.

"Yes princess/lucy-sama" they said at the same time.

Capricorn took hold of his katana, readying to attack, he surrounded his body with lightning. "Lightning emperor: flash fang." as soon as the words came out, he morphed into lightning dashing his way towards the pink haired girl at an immense speed. Slashing his katana multiple times before stopping a few meters away from the girl. As he sheath his blade, the slash lines started to appear, earning a scream of pain from the girl making her unconscious.

The group of men were shock at the event. Anger rising from them as they saw their fallen teammate.

"Blue flame: chain explosion!" hiro yelled, and explosions in a line occurred, heading straight to capricorn. As it was about to reach him, the earth rose creating a wall, blocking the attack. The maid spirit was now standing beside the goat butler behind the wall. The mages was startled, and loke jump from behind the wall, his two hands glowing in bright liquid-like light. "Show them your wrath, god's hand" he said as he pushes an open palm outward releasing a larger hand twice the size of loke and made from light.

"Solid rock: five consecutive walls" five larger stone pillar appeared in a straight line, though the first two was broken by the attack and now both mages were struggling to keep hold with their magic. Soon the attack disperse, but also broke the third wall. Both mages were exhausted and is now breathing heavily as their magical supply gotten low. The other two dark mages took this chance to attack the defenseless lion sending their own explosion towards, but was block yet again by a blue light circle. They were surprised at that, and even more as they notice three mages were standing behind them, ready to release their final attack.

"Shadow iron dragon's roar!" a shadow and iron combine roar was sent towards hiro knocking him off and unconscious

"dragon slayer secret art: shattering light: sky drill!" a drill like wind pierce through drake making him cough blood and leaving scars and wounds as he was knocked out.

"lightning emperor: king's wrath!" capricorn pointed his unsheathed blade towards shen, and five magical circle appeared at top of him, making a pentagon pattern, the circles emitted a yellow and blue lightning, sending a sphere like explosion and shocking the enemy after, sending him down as well.

"We did it." lucy said and falls to her knees, worn-out from the fight. She looked at her spirits, she smiled and nods, indicating they did a great job and to go back now. Not wanting to exhaust their master more, they quickly left in a sparkle of golden light.

Wendy and Gajeel head towards Lucy to support her, she still had a good stock of magical powers yet the use of too much magic took a toll in her body, tiring it. All of them were close to being drained and only wants to rests. As they are about to head out a voice stopped them.

"Wouldn't it be rude to hurt my guild and just leave them there, no?" a large man with silver spikey hair. Tall and much more built than laxus, he almost wore the same uniform, though instead of the same jacket he wore a longer one up to his feet. He was grinning like a mad man.

The mages turned and looked serious, as the man just studied them. He raises him arm. "Force magic: heaven's hammer" a strong force was sent to the mages, making them fall to the ground, creating a pretty large crater in place.

He was about to send a stronger attack to finish the mages, but was interrupted as lightning hit him, it didn't hurt him but it had pushed him back a bit.

"Sorry, but nobody hurts my team and gets away with It." laxus said, he has his right arm place out front completely covered in lightning.

_*Laxus' pov*_

He watch his team fight earlier and he was impressed, gajeel had a pretty large offensive power, but that man needs control and calmness, as he just barged in without thinking sometimes. Wendy did a great job fighting, the girl could clearly stand on her own, what more is that she knows her place in the group, as a support and healer, she doesn't just release any attacks not unless it is necessary or it's a direct hit, she's preserving her magic, because of her role as a healer, she knows that it isn't wise if the team's doctor is drained of magic. That's why she chooses her attack well, but it clearly needs more power, I should train her. And Lucy, her progress throughout the battle was great, she was clearly on defense and never failed to do that role as she block most of the attacks, and her spirits were somewhat in a unison, creating multiple combos, he even saw the goat guy didn't move as an attack was sent towards him, he already knew someone was going to defend him, maybe it's the telepathic ability of her weapon. If she is linked with her spirit, then she must have channeled the shield through it to protect her spirit, clearly brilliant, her spirits fighting in unison and her shielding them, she's powerful with that weapon.

I looked back at them and was surprised to see them on the ground, looking at the unconscious enemies, I saw another man, who was about to send another attack but i interrupted it, then showed myself, I told him to back off of my team, he just grins.

"Very well then..." he started, and pulls his arm in front." Force magic: attraction." a strong feeling covered my whole body and the next thing I know I was being pulled towards the man, I boosted the speed with my lightning, not wanting more than to hit the man, as I did that he chanted again. "Force magic: heaven's hammer" a strong force pounded me, sending me down with a loud crash.

*normal pov*

The three mages looked at their leader, laxus, as he was sent crashing down the solid earth. He stood up with scratches and bruises, then looked at his team.

"Time to show him what we're made of." he finishes with his signature smirk. The three stood up with new found determination. Each glaring at their own.

"i call the power of the winds, arms x armor x vernier!" wendy chanted as the four mages started glowing increasing their power. Lucy step forward, black key in hand, and chanted. "Spread your wings, fly high, and soar through the heavens. Open, gate of the fallen angel, zepar!" black whirlwind surrounds Lucy and when it stop, an angel with black wings appeared.

"What can I do for you, my friend?" asked zepar.

"Get him." lucy said her finger pointing straight at the dark guild master.

"Gladly, demon bullets: chaos shot!" zepar pointed his shotgun at the enemy and shoots multiple black energies, the guild master quickly dodges, he examined the attack and his eyes widened as it was following him. He uses his magic to increase speed and tries to maneuver the attack but failed for it kept following him. Annoyed he uses his magic to pull something to block it, and this time he was successful, gajeel appeared instantly at his back after bunny's spirit was deflected. He was using again his shadow iron mode, and formed his hands into sword with a dark aura.

"Shadow iron dragon: death slash!" he yelled and made an x mark with his sword sending the master flying midair.

Then laxus appeared in front of him. He smirk and joined his hand. "Lightning dragon's bite!" he pounded the man with his two hands sending him crashing at the ground. When he stood up he was badly bruise and struggling to breath.

Laxus wasted no time and attack again, he gather his magical energy. "Earthen lightning dragon mode", the spell was successful as his body was now covered in lightning and his hand wore a glove like thing made from earth. He faces the enemy in air and started heading towards him at an immense speed, his right arm gathering energy. "earthen lightning dragon: crashing blow!" he yelled one last time, as his fist collided with the man's jaw, pushing him to the ground, sending large sparks of lightning as an explosion and creating a large crater after. The three other mages covered their eyes as the attack was too bright. Soon enough the blinding lights died down and Laxus appeared from the dust, he was fine.

He smiled at his team. "Let's hand them to the guards, good job everyone!" he sighs and rans a hand to his hair, and looked again at his team smiling at him. "Time to go home." he smiled again.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_*normal pov*_

The exhausted mages, brought back the unconscious culprits, now tied in a special magic cancelling, laxus carried one, while lucy's spirit, Capricorn and Taurus, carried the others. Gajeel was being supported by lucy, even being healed he couldn't still walk properly and was too tired. They walk through the town, some were looking at them, and the mages did their all not pay attention at the curious people, soon they reach the mayor's mansion, there were guards already waiting. As soon as they were spotted, the guards sprang into action, taking the culprits and placing them at a rune protected carriage. The mages were dumbfounded when they are left at the scene with the guards taking the dark mages. A voice brought them back to their focus.

"Great work fairy tail, you did an absolutely fine job capturing those mages. Now I guess the request is finish, and as promise you can stay at the hotel up to the end of the week and here is your reward money." he smiled, and hands them a case filled with jewels. The mages said their thanks and went back to their inn, a very gloomy aura around them as they walk through the town once more, attracting more curious onlookers to stare at them. They reach the hotel, and went straight to their room, all of them settling at the couch. Releasing an exasperated sigh. They stayed like that for a few minutes, resting themselves from the tiring job. Until one of them broke the silence.

"What should we do now?" Lucy asks a little tired.

"I want to rest..." Wendy said yawning at the last part.

"Yeah! I'm totally beat..." gajeel sputtered out, and was leaning back at the couch, he was sitting at the middle, his head thrown back, and arms spread on the long chair. Besides him, were wendy and lucy, each on his side, and was almost cuddled up to him, Laxus sat on one of the armchair and the two exceeds sat at the table, neither of them were tired.

The mages rested again for a good few minutes before one of them spoke again.

"What do we have for lunch?" gajeel ask bored, the time he finishes, all of their tummies growled in hunger. They let again another long sigh.

"Who's going to cook?" laxus ask tiredly, and let out a long yawn, the other mages just groaned in response, indicating that they're too tired to cook.

"Why don't we just get a room service." lucy suggested. While cuddling closer to gajeel, wendy also. And the man just hugs the two closer. They all nodded and agreed to the idea.

"Who's going to call them?" wendy asks, enjoying her pillow, which was gajeel's right arm. They again groaned in response not wanting to do the job.

"Why don't you do it, laxus." Lucy inquired, all three looking at the man.

"Nah... I'm too..." he yawns again. "tired to move." he stated, closing his eyes and leans at his chair just besides the long sofa. They all stared at each other, wondering who would do it until they remembered the forgotten exceeds. They look at the two expectantly, asking to do the favor, making the exceeds a little hesitant. Now, they know neither of them were too tired to move, and all of them know the cats were their only hope in getting food, so they all pulled out their own version of puppy faces, even Laxus and gajeel had to eat their pride and manliness, though that startled the two cats and just comply to their wishes.

"What should we order?" lily ask readying his wings, while looking at the four drained mages. It wasn't every day you see them like this.

"Anything is fine." lucy said in a tired tone, and the three other just nodded in reply.

Nodding, lily and Carla made their way to the phone, and called for room service, ordering sandwiches, chicken, pasta and juice. After saying their orders, they flew back at the table, and looked at the resting mages.

"What should we do at the next few days?" carla asks, thinking of some plans of her own. The mages were energize at the thought of having the next few days free to themselves.

"Shopping!" lucy beamed, and wendy smiled nodding her head in agreement.

"Then we could go to the arcade!" laxus said and grins maniacally at the thought of trying the advance city's video games.

"Then we could go at the park." wendy said excitingly.

"Yes, that's a great idea, and we could check their cafes and look for delicious treats." carla said, thinking about the city's tea.

"Yes, then we could visit their amusement park! Gihi" gajeel said, a little bit excited and thinking of scaring the two girls at the haunted house. Another 'gihi' came from him as he thought of his plan, he'll have to contract laxus about it later.

"Then we could go to the gym!" lily said excitedly, there was a long awkward silence from the group, wondering why would they spent their last days in the city training. They all look at him differently, lily notices and quickly defended himself. "What? I train as my past time and enjoyment." he said with a huff, crossing his tiny arms and pouting while looking away, earning an adorable 'aww' from lucy, and she pick him up, hugging his face to her chest.

Laxus stared at the cat, wide eyes and a little bit jealous. What a damn lucky cat, he thought. He regain his focus and look elsewhere, somehow wishing he could trade places with lily.

"Okay I guess everything's planned, we'll go shopping, visit cafes and go to the park tomorrow, the next whole day would be at the arcade, and lastly the amusement park!" Lucy dictated. They all nod at agreement.

"Then after those we'll head home, and rest a few days before we head in another mission." laxus said, and they all groaned at the thought of working again. The mages rested for a bit, trying to regain their energy, a few moments later there was a knock at their door, and all four mages looked at the cats expectantly, without further ado, the two cats flew towards the door, slightly startling the man, as you do not see a flying cat every day. He gave the cart containing the food and left, remembering that mages stayed in that room.

Lily brought the cart to the resting mages, and started to call out to them, that the food was ready, they all eat while conversing about what they think to some of the mages at the guild. Until the conversation landed on the possible participants at the upcoming exams.

"I think natsu will be on the exams again, he's really strong" Lucy stated, biting on a chicken leg, remembering the times she saw Natsu fight, she shivered a little. "Good thing I'm on his good side." she muttered more to herself

"nah... I doubt the idiot would make it this time." gajeel argued.

"Why'd you say that?" lucy asks

"Because Blondie, the exams is isn't about who is strong. As mage you must be smart and agile as well, the test will determine how fit and elastic a mage can be at different situations. And we all know natsu doesn't use his brain much, if he'll learn how to then he might be participating, but aside that, he is a strong and capable mage, he just need to use his head sometimes." laxus explained.

"So the idiot just really needs to use his head, if he still got one, Gihi." gajeel snickered

"Now that you think about it, I agree, he needs to use his head, but I hope he uses it right this time." lucy frowned.

"What do you mean nee-san?" wendy asked. The other mages look at lucy intently.

"Well... There was this one mission we took, we were fighting the rogue mage, and I told him to use his head to defeat him, well he did use it, but not what I had in mind." lucy said.

"Don't tell me Blondie... he gave the mage a head butt?" laxus asked, and lucy just nods, making the others look dumbfounded.

"Do he still had a brain?" laxus ask unbelievably.

"Yeah, I know he's an idiot but not this worst." gajeel stated. The two girls and exceeds nodded at his statement.

"So... Who else do you think will participate?" wendy ask shyly.

"I think my whole team might be in." laxus proudly said, he was smirking yet again.

"Yes, I agree, they are strong, freed is smart, and he took advantage of his runes the last time and could outsmart the others. Evergreen, is plenty powerful of her own, and she's smart too. And bickslow is strong me and cana had a hard time dealing with both him and freed." lucy said her thoughts. Making the lightning slayer smirk smugly.

"I think gray-san would make it to the exams" wendy said. Both laxus and Gajeel nodded.

"Gray is a perfect candidate, he has smarts and power, he knows control, and his creation magic had a wide use, making it capable of dealing with any obstacle." laxus said his thoughts about gray, the others nod in agreement.

"Hmm..." lucy hums, his right hand's finger on her cheeks thinking of other possible qualified participants.

"I'm betting Juvia is on the list again." gajeel said.

"I agree juvia's plenty strong and intelligent" lucy said, nodding her head and arms crossed.

"What about lisanna and elfman?" wendy ask, all of them nodded.

"lisanna is smart, I think she just need to put more power in her magic, that's what she's lacking, and elfman, also as great as grey at offensive ,though he may not be as smart, but that guy could be as clever as a fox when in the field. He gained most of his knowledge through his experienced." laxus said to them again. The other mages look at him differently. "What?!" he said a little bit annoyed.

"You seem to know a lot about the other mages in the guild, from their power to their level of intelligence, tell me you're not a stalker or something." lucy said, looking at him weirdly.

"Sparky's a creep! Gihihi..." gajeel tease.

"It's my duty as an s-class mage, I must at least know the members of the guild, and their powers. And since the old man is training me to become the next guild master, I need to learn to observe my soon to be guild members." laxus said as a matter of fact. It was true, besides paper works, his grandfather made him observe the other members, that's why he stays mostly at the second floor, he would then looked at the mages with an eagle eyes, taking all information he could while they converse with one another.

"Well... I think you'd be a great master someday, Laxus!" lucy said smiling, making the older mage blush a bit.

"Yeah, I think there would be lots of fun as well with you as master!" Wendy beamed. The exceeds nod in agreement at what she said.

"Yeah... I like sparky better, gihi." gajeel said, making lucy think of a rather funny way to tease him. Grinning wickedly.

"What did you say gajeel? You like laxus?" lucy asked, still grinning.

"Yep, I like sparky." as soon as those words came out, he almost regretted saying that, cursing himself for just speaking without thinking, bunny got her on this one, he thought as he saw her grinning. He looked around and the others were giving him strange looks.

"So you like me huh?" laxus said, now grinning the same as Lucy, he already caught up to her plan.

"I never knew you were into men, gajeel!" Lucy said, her hands covering her mouth acting as if she was shocked to hear the news.

"No! Of course I'm not" gajeel tried to defend himself, he was blushing a bit through embarrassment.

"Is that a blush I see?" Carla said amused.

"so you do prefer men!" laxus stated.

"I already said no, you creeps." gajeel said a bit angry, his blush becoming a deeper shade.

"Come on now gajeel don't deny it, we're family, and you can tell us anything." lucy said teasingly.

"Shut it bunny, don't make me show how much of a man I am!" gajeel said angrily. He isn't liking one bit of it.

"Please gajeel, you don't had to act all manly anymore, after what we learned, don't worry, we're not mad as to what you are, we still accept you." laxus said, then winks at him.

"So..." lily started." Is that why you always want me in my battle form when we're training, so you could check me out?" lily said, slightly amused.

"t-traitor!" he yelled at his cat.

"Omg! It's even worse than we thought!" lucy said a little exasperated.

"Maybe that's why gajeel always fight with natsu and gray, so maybe could feel them through his knuckles!" Carla said, acting shocked.

"so is it just coincidence that whenever I work out at the guild gym you would be there also?" laxus said this time.

Gajeel didn't know what to say anymore, he was too embarrassed and angry at them for accusing him of such inappropriate/lewd thoughts, he tried his best not to beat up the older mage and his cat and drag lucy to a room and show her whom she is dealing with, he let out an annoyed sigh, he doesn't know what to do anymore, he looked at them and they were grinning maniacally, he huffed in irritation, and looks away, until he felt wendy tugging his shirt, looking down, he saw the huge eyes of the small girl, raising his eyebrows as if telling her if there is something wrong.

"uhm... I'm quite confused." she started. She was playing with her fingers.

"Go on, what is it?" he said in a little annoyed tone.

"Should I call you nii-san? Or nee-san?" she asked shyly while looking away, making gajeel dumbfounded. And the others laughing hard. They laugh for a few good minutes before calming down.

"Okay, enough with this." Laxus ordered, albeit still laughing.

"Sorry gajeel!" lucy apologizes, wiping a tear from her eyes. Gajeel just grunted in reply, though still mad at them.

"So let's plan tomorrow, where do you want to shop first?" laxus asked dropping the previous subject.

"Can we go at the magic shop first, it was quite big so I'm hoping they had a lot of gate key I could use." lucy said.

"I think that would be great, I'm going to look for something for my team, I think we should split up the reward money, so we could use it for tomorrow." laxus said picking out the briefcase.

"Hmm... How much was the reward sparky?" gajeel asked curiously.

"Yeah laxus, you never told us that." lucy said.

"20 million jewels, 5 million jewels to each of us." he said as he started splitting the money evenly.

"f-five mi-million!" the three girls all yelled in unison, surprised at the amount of money they earned. They then started engrossing at their thoughts on where to spend those.

"Okay, here is your part, yours, you and mine." he said, while distributing their share. Both girls were quivering at the money they had in their arms, it was a large amount, enough to pay two years rent and still have half remaining. Lucy had already hold that much money before, but since she ran away, it was not something she earned easily, even after all those solo missions she did for four months, she could only save, more than half a million jewels, but this, she earned 5 million, in just one go, and it's only one month time, if this is what it means to be s-class then i'll make sure master picks me as well. She thought to herself.

"Are you two done thinking where to spend your money?" laxus said, chuckling a bit, bringing the two out of their thoughts.

"Yes I definitely know where to spend them laxus-nii" wendy replied.

He nods and pats the girl in her head. "Just don't forget to save, okay kid?" he smiled at her.

"So blondie where to after the magic shop?" laxus asked, turning his head towards lucy.

"We could go check the cafes, and then the park, that's all." lucy replied.

"Aren't you gonna buy clothes?" laxus asked bemused.

"No, I already got a lot of them, i was only hoping for keys, since the magic store was big, and a few things as well." she smiled.

"okay, then rest, we got a busy day tomorrow!" laxus loud voice announced, they all stood and head to their rooms, not before fixing the plates and everything, all they needed left was a long rest, since it was only around two. They were exhausted on their job, and they all thought of rewarding themselves a good rest and peaceful sleep, anticipating the adventure tomorrow.

* * *

AN: thanks for the review and everything... btw.. i might not be able to post anymore chapters this week since i'm gonna need all my free time conducting a research.. it wouldn't turn out like this if our first idea wasn't rejected... so it may take me a little to post again... but of course... this smart ass would finish it earlier for ya... please leave a review... i really want to what you think about my work... thanks! kuro-out!


	9. Chapter 9: having fun

AN: yo! *quickly ducks because a ten wheeler truck was thrown at me* hey! i didn't mean to be out that long sorry.. it's just that my two super awesome teachers thought it would be cool for me to two more projects, AND i have to pass it the next week... so sorry i didn't mean to... but anyways here is chapter 9 (i rush it a bit) it's something to fill you in for a while... thanks for the reviews, follows and fave anyways.. i really appreciated it... thanks and enjoy...

* * *

CHAPTER 9

_*Normal pov*_

The mages woke up earlier than they always did when they are still doing the mission. Wearing their usual attires, the mages quickly went out of their own wards, and met at their inn's living rooms. Quickly smiling and saying their 'good mornings'. The group almost ran out of the hotel to get their day started, not wanting more than to just enjoy themselves in their little vacation.

As the mages walk through town, passing a few shops and constantly stopping to buy something, while making their way to their actual destination. The magic shop.

Soon they reach their destination, they awed at the shop, and it was bigger than those average shops you would usually see in town. Entering the store, they were more amazed to see that it was far more better than any magical shops, the room was fill with large cabinets, the one you would usually see in grocery stores, each sides of the wall has those and it contained magical items and weapons, at the center you would see, a few more cabinets aligned with each other, also containing the same contents as the latter. And straight ahead you will find a few small showcase cabinets with glasses, showing most likely their most newest and featured product and also the counter where an old woman is waiting for customers. The mages quickly separated, except for lucy, heading at different sections to check or look for something.

_*lucy's pov*_

i looked at my company, they were busy checking something and seems to be in their own world, shaking my head, i stalk to the counter wondering if they had what i need. Upon reaching it, the old woman, raises her head and smiled as a greeting.

"Good morning! Uhm... Do you have some celestial spirit keys?" I said to her, putting my own smile.

She frowned a little before answering. "I'm sorry but I only have one left, a stellar mage visited my shop a few days ago and bought almost everything, the other key had been shifted to other magic shops." she explained, placing an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, though, could I check the key first, just to make sure it's not the ones I already have." I answered back, though a little disappointed, I'm still glad there was still one more key, I just hope it's not something I already have.

"Of course! That is fine." she smiled, and open one of the cases in front pulling out a black box. She handed it to me so I could check it. I opened it, the key was not something I had yet and what's more is that was something I've been looking for, I was amazed at the key, the handle was something I never seen before, it was styled in an artistic design I never seen before, and somehow it was representing something I do not know, the tip was something I could recognize a bear's paw.

"ursa major" I said, unaware that I spoke, clearly marveled at the key before me. I was still focusing on the key I had until someone broke my thoughts.

"Did ya found what you need, blondie?" he said bored.

Snapping from my thoughts, I looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Yes I did laxus, and until when are you gonna call me _blondie_, really that name doesn't make sense." I said, looking back again at the key.

"Why would I stop calling you that, _blon-die_" he said teasingly, and emphasizing the very original nickname. I just huffed in irritation, then places my focus on the woman in front of me, who seemed to be amused at our conversation.

"I'll take this, how much for it?" I ask, my tone came in a little annoyed, because of the man besides me.

"It's 120000 jewels, but since it's the only one I could offer you, you can take it for 100000 jewels." she said, smiling again.

Nodding. "Okay, I'll take it, though can you put it in the cart first, I want to check a few more things." I said, and she just nods in response.

Spinning around, I head to where wendy and carla was, ignoring the intimidating dragon behind me.

I found them at what they call 'wind section', looking at a few items. They notice me as I approach them, and ushered me to hurry. Maybe they found something interesting.

"nee-san, can you check this out?" wendy told her, handing her a large box containing something.

"We couldn't get what it meant, so we thought you could explain it to us." carla said.

Looking down at the box, there was a description inscribe at the lower right side, dictating what its purpose for. Reading aloud. "Sky gears: an advance weapon use to aid wind or sky mages. It allows the user to perform wind creation." as lucy finishes a large question mark appeared on top of her head. "Wind creation?" she said curiously more to herself. She places her mind in thoughts, thinking deeply in what it meant. Until she gave up, releasing a sigh, she stood up.

"I think it'll be best to just ask the lady about It." she smiled at them, the two nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think that would be better." carla answered back. And the three headed towards the counter, where the old woman awaits. Upon reaching it, lucy didn't waste time asking her about it, showing her the box also.

"Oh! This is the newest creation of the magical item producers. It was due to some research why they created this. Do you want to hear about it?" the woman ask, and they nodded in response. "Okay, mostly sky mages magic focuses on use of cyclones or whirlwinds, right? And some scientist notice this, so they improvise on making a weapon that will benefit for those mages and this is it the 'sky gears'. It aids the mage to create weapons, items, animal-like figures or anything made out from wind. And use those creation for their advantage, since wind is hard to manipulate but can be quite powerful" she finishes.

"So it's like ice-make magic?" wendy asks curiously.

"yes it is little one, but the instruction inside only consists of a few creations, but sooner or later when you get the hang of it, you might be able to create your own."

"Wow, you can really use that wendy, how much for it?" lucy asks, her mind already calculating the possible expenses. "That's one problem though, it's an advance weapon, and it just got out from the market, so it's a little pricey, around 800000 jewels." she said. As soon as those words came out, lucy's mind crack at the price she input in her imaginary calculator.

"ei-eight hundred th-thousand jewels!" she exclaimed, it was pricey alright, but she should have expected that, the item was exceptional, and quite useful. She just didn't thought it was gonna be that high. The girl and the white exceed gasped at the price, it was expensive. They both thought.

Laxus on the other side, heard the whole conversation, and wanted nothing more than to laugh at their expression, he was amused at how the three looked, and though it was rather funny for an ex-heiress to be that surprise upon hearing the price, though aside that, he found the item, bargainable for the price and use it held, it's not like she will only use it for a month, no, the item could last a good two years, if well taken care of. He made his way once again at the counter, he already decided buying the item for the kid, and it would compensate for her lack of power. He told the woman they'll take the item, and handed her a few things that'll go in the list. A rune book for freed, a green fan forever, and a new visor for bicslow. And paid the key lucy wanted as well. All items cost 1500000 jewels. And he pick up money from one of coat pockets, counted and gave her the right amount. Before turning to the girls saying this is his gift to them for their first successful mission. Soon after gajeel joined in, bringing a small bracelet with him. The girls looked at him curiously.

"it's for lily." he just said and was about to pay for it but laxus beat him to it. He looked at him for a few seconds before letting his signature laugh, laxus just shrugged him off.

After the getting the items, they decided to have a snack at a cafe just over the other side of the magic shop. They seated at the farther back part of the cafe, and a waiter came up to them, asking for their orders. They said their favorites and the waiter listed them down, though raising an eyebrow at gajeel for he ordered a plate of iron, gajeel on the other side just shrugged and insisted on having that. The man walks away with their orders scribed down, thinking where the hell would he get iron.

Lucy elbowed wendy, but not hard, just enough to get her attention and bring her out of thoughts, the girl looked at lucy with her big eyes, wondering what she need.

"Are you alright wendy? You've been off since we walk out of that shop." lucy ask worriedly, thinking if she isn't feeling well or something.

"I'm fine nee-san, I'm just thinking about my new weapon." she replied, hugging the plastic containing the box they bought earlier closer to her.

Lucy just smiled, and nods, letting the girl have her drown on her own thoughts, she then took out the box in one of the bags she had, she bought a lot of things she might need, and also brought soveneirs for her friends. Finding the box and bringing it out, she opened it, and marvelled once again at the silver key before her. Maybe I could make the contract with it later at the park. Lucy thought and began wondering what would he looked like, until small hands broke her trance.

"Is there something wrong wendy?" she asked the girl.

"umm... Nee-san, could you teach me how to use these." she said, gesturing to the box she had in her arms. Lucy nods and was about to answer but the waiter interrupted them, placing their orders at the table, and surprisingly giving gajeel a plate of iron, the waiter bowed and left them in their meals which they started chowing down.

After their small snacks, they continued shopping around, looking at some boutiques, eating from a small booth, buying new clothes, the men also bought some, and at first lucy rejected their choice of clothes and started scanning something that will look good on them, then pushing them to the changing rooms to try it on, that kept on for hours, gaining groans of irritation and boredom from the two, and a glare from lucy, soon enough they were done, and they boys were happy albeit still annoyed at what lucy chose for them, it somehow fit their taste and make them look attracting on it, at the same time comfortable. As the mages walk around the late afternoon, heading for their final destination before calling it a day, they found the park, it was filled with sakura trees and flowers, benches where you could sit and relax are scattered around the whole place, there wasn't much people anymore. They found a good place to relax, and where lucy could contract her spirit. Placing down their bags on one bench and sitting on the grass since it was more comfortable, while watching lucy as she stood in front, key in hand she started chanting the words.

"I am link to the celestial world, oh dear spirits answer my call and pass through this gate, open, gate of the greater bear, Ursa Major!" The same golden light covered her and the spirit came, sitting in front of her was a polar bear, his body clad in a blue heavy armor, and his head wore a protective helmet that fits his skull. He was sitting up, legs sprawled out, and hands in between them, his icy blue eyes fix on her brown orbs. The mages watch in curiosity on how Lucy would talk to the bear.

"Hello I'm lucy, would you like to make a contract with me?" lucy asks hesitantly, as she didn't know if the bear understand her.

"I would be honored." the bear said politely and formally, making the others shocked to see a talking bear.

"A talking bear!" carla said loudly and unbelievably. Making the white bear look at her amused.

"So it isn't common to see a talking cat?" the bear answered back still amused.

"Touché" lily replied back, earning a heartily laugh from the bear.

"Anyways, to what days are you available, what magic do you use and do you have a name?" lucy ask, recovering from the unbelievable event.

The bear looked back at his master, "you can call me Kuma, and I am available anytime, and I use ice magic master." Kuma replied politely.

Lucy nodded, "one more thing, I am not your master, I am your friend all my other spirits are, and welcome to the family!" lucy smile and gave the bear a hug, and he gladly returned it. After the hug, the spirit went back to the spirit world.

"That was amazing nee-san" wendy said and rushes toward her. Lucy knelt down a bit, and patted her head, smiling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed It." she said.

"Well blondie, that was kinda cool." laxus said.

"Yeah! Bunny's awesome, gihi" gajeel said.

"I just hope your other spirits don't freak out with a talking bear." carla bemused.

"You're right, I wonder how he's doing with the others." lucy said, and they all thought how the big bear was doing.

_*small peek at the spirit world*_

"A talking bear?!" almost all of them shouted at the new arrival. Shocked at what they just witnessed, * and some started rampaging around.

"Man, I need a break." kuma said to himself sweatdropping at the other spirit.

*back at earthland*

After staying at the park, the mages then ate at a new open pub and started heading back to the inn to rest for the next day. The night was fast, not that they were complaining. Doing their morning rituals, changing to cleaner clothes and heading out to the arcade, they were excited, but Laxus was more than excited, he's been grinning maniacally since he woke up, he couldn't sleep well last night as he was too preoccupied of the event the next day, leaving bags under his eyes and a little sleepy though that didn't stop him from being happy.

The other mages, yet not so excited, was still happy to see their temporary leader enjoying. It wasn't every day that they saw the guild's strongest dragon slayer to be this enthusiast.

The arcade was rather large and spacious, gaming machines scattered around the place, all you could hear is the beeping sound, some loud music, and some people constantly cursing. The two exceeds and three mages, namely carla, lily, gajeel, lucy and wendy, who are not much into video games, found themselves completely lost in place, turning towards their leader to ask for something, though all they saw was an imaginary line in the shape of laxus, constantly blinking at the place, realizing their leader was missing, they quickly turned their heads looking at different directions searching for blonde wearing coat, and found him straight ahead, in somewhat machine playing a fighting game, and cursing whenever his character takes a hit. They sweatdrop at their leader's antics, and started heading out, to enjoy themselves as well, lucy and wendy found one of those claw machines, and thought of getting themselves some fluffy stufftoys. They ran towards it, holding each other's hand, with gajeel and the two exceeds who are in gajeels arms, follow closely behind. Upon reaching it, they search for something they like, and found a few of them, lucy fix her gaze on the white teddy bear that could've been kuma in a chibi version, wearing a blue shirt. And wendy found a light blue stuff dragon with silver eyes. The girls was pulling out some coins, when gajeel interrupted them.

"ya had to exchange those girls, the machines only answers to tokens." gajeel grunted after, and heads to the counter, exchanging a few bills before returning, and hands them a few tokens. The girls gladly accepted and lucy started getting what they want. Lucy starts on the fluff dragon first, since it was more exposed than the bear. Focusing well, she tried concentrating on getting the right angle before pressing the button. The metal claw descended down and captures the dragon, carrying it up and disposing back at its place, both girls cheered as they got their first prize. Lucy again tried getting what she wants but failed at it, she tried for a few more times but no luck, wendy also tried but the girl was not lucky as well. Lucy was starting to lose hope in acquiring the bear, sighing in defeat, she was about to turn away, but gajeel stopped her and ordered her to stay, he stood infront of the machine and started playing, his first two attempts failed, and lucy huffed in annoyance, and just told gajeel to stop, but the man just shrugged her off. His third attempt was thrilling, as the claw hand lift the bear, they were wishing for it not to fall, and started cheering as the machine hand rested back in its place dropping the bear in the large hole, which gajeel picked up and gave to lucy, earning him numerous thanks from the blonde, and a tight hug which caught him off guard, a pink blush painting his cheeks as he patted the girls back. The two girls left him standing there, both smiling and started to look for other interesting games, gajeel couldn't help the edges of his lips form a small smile, shaking his thoughts he headed where the girls had gone, not noticing the two exceeds smirking at the event unfold.

The mages stayed to play and enjoy themselves at the few games that caught their attention, they had lunch at the small canteen on the 2nd floor. They were about to check out some other games when lucy thought of something, she whisperred to wendy and the exceeds about her plan. They nodded in understanding, and faced the confuse dragon slayers, who never heard a bit of it because of the loud noise around, despite having sensitive ears.

"Hey guys! How about we play against each other, and the winner gets to be treated where they want?" lucy ask, grinning.

"Sure, but don't think we're gonna hold back blondie." laxus challenged.

"Okay! I get it, so it'll be us against the two of you." lucy said.

"Sure, but don't cry when we wipe ya out, gihi!" gajeel laugh obnoxiously.

"Fine, we'll play three different games, and ofcourse, how we acknowledge the winner should be obvious." lucy smiled.

"Okay blondie but what game should we go first." lucy pointed a couple of machine, resting besides each other in a line, there were seats and a model

Of an actual car wheels and pedals. The two large male gulp at the game, it wasn't something they want to play nor just try. They back a little bit and looked at her nervously. Nodding their heads no. And lucy just laughs at them.

"Aww... Are the two strong dragons afraid of a simple racing game?" she cooed and taunted a bit. And surely that did the trick, as they started pacing towards the machine, and seating on one of them.

"Sorry boys, but only one gets to play." lucy said as she sat at one. Wendy, carla and lily were standing not far from lucy, cheering on her. Laxus just grunted and stepped out of the controller, passing the job to gajeel.

"So what are the rules for this game bunny?" gajeel ask taking hold of the wheel infront.

"Since the game doesn't allow us to go against each other. Let's play by time, we choose the same course and number of laps, and whoever finishes with the fastest time wins." lucy explained, and he just nods at response, making his grip harder. They chose their course and input everything, and both were ready to race. As soon as the counter said go their cars started moving. Gajeel was playing fine at the start but after a few minutes, his focus became unstable as the fast moving pace of the car made him a little uneasy, making his car bump constantly into walls. And at the end of the game the winner was obvious, it was lucy. Gajeel on the other side didn't care who'd won, he just wanted to get out of the torturing machine, kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily, laxus patted his back giving him an apologetic smile.

"Where to next blondie." he was slightly annoyed on how she won, but still felt amused at her actions. Lucy thought, placing a finger on her cheek, while glancing around, then saw the 'dance dance revolution' machine. She turned to laxus and pointed that direction. Looking at where she was pointing, laxus saw the ddr and smirks as he was pretty good at that game. He turned to face the blonde, face smug.

"Are you sure blondie?" he asks, and the girl nods quickly. They headed in that direction, and laxus removes his coat and was about to hang them on the railings beside, when lucy carried it for him.

"Aren't you gonna play?" laxus asked curiously.

"nope, i don't know how to dance, but he does." she said, her tumb pointing to the machine next to laxus' own, looking down he saw a small white thing wiggling around. What the hell is that? He looks up at lucy asking if this is a joke.

"You're kidding blondie, how would this little guy beat me?!" he said, smirking smugly, his hands spead outwards.

"oh.. You just watch laxus..." she said his name in a sensual way, making the man's asset twitch. He tried calling himself and focus on the game. Surely, this is an easy win. He thought to himself. The game soon started, and ended rather quickly. Laxus stayed at a corner, he was on his knees and was facing the ground, shocked evident on his face.

"h-how did I l-lose?" he mumbles, and continued sulking, creating a gloomy aura around him, making the people who were walking by look at him weirdly. On the other side, plue was crowded with lots of people, they were laughing and clapping, impress at the little guy's talent. Lucy, wendy and the exceeds were cheering at one side, and started thinking where to have their free treat. Gajeel, has walked up to laxus, and places his hand on his back, he had a weak smile on and was shooking his head, telling him to just let it go, and pointed at the happy group. Laxus then sighs, as long as they are happy, then I think I'm fine, but clearly, I want a rematch! He thought, the two walk back to the group, with laxus glaring at the plue, who is entertaining the people with his dance. They reach the group, who are rather having a good time talking with each other.

"so... Where do you want us to treat you?" laxus asks.

Lucy shooks her head 'no'. "we were just kidding..." she smiled weakly. "Though we want to try this japanese resto around the corner, what do you think?"

"Sounds great... As long as they have irons..." gajeel said.

"i think they don't have those gajeel." lucy replied back.

"okay, why not head to this place." laxus said, gesturing the girls to lead the way. They headed towards the place, had their dinner and walks back to their inn, they had a few more conversations, throwing a few insults and joking around, 'til all felt tired, wendy suggested to sleep together at one room, and they all agreed, ofcourse there were some rejections, but was washed away as the devious little mage, started to cry, making them all agreed and just comply. The two girls slept at the middle, each of them hugging an exceed, lily with lucy and carla with wendy, laxus rested on lucy's side, hiding his Cheshire grin, as he lays besides the blond girl, gajeel laid on wendy side, sleeping immediately and slightly snoring. The all slept peaceful together, and woken up, feeling a little content, they started getting ready for their last adventure, hoping for something unexpected to happen.

As they were walking, gajeel has already told laxus his plan about scaring the girls, and the elder mage smiled wickedly, hoping to have some fun scaring the shit out of them.

The amusement park was large and had enough attracting rides, and decent booths.

Lucy grins devilishly, knowing that the two males have motion sickness. She holds Laxus' hand, making the lightning dragon blush a bit, then she took hold of gajeel's hand, making gajeel caught off guard, she started dragging them to the first ride she saw, which unluckily, was the roller coaster, as the men saw where they're headed, both paled and started to protest but a small sobs made them agree and just comply, not wanting to disappoint the blonde.

A few rides after, they retreated to a small cafe inside, resting for a bit before going to the last ride, the Ferris wheel.

_*laxus' pov*_

We've been having so much fun, well at least blondie and the kid are, and swear I'm not gonna agree on going at this kinds of place again. I look around, we were resting at the tables outside of a cafe, I can see how they have been enjoying themselves, I could have also, if not for these thoughts lingering around my head since we finish the mission, like where is the sixth member, I remember blondie and metal head with his cat learning about it, but she didn't show up, not even after the fight, she could have defeated us easily since we're all drained up, or maybe the attack was just a diversions? So she can transport those lacrimas at another place? Then maybe that's the reason why their third hideout was cleaned out as well, just like how the mayor's guard has discovered it, the night after the attack? No evidences, not even their scent leaving the place. What's more is, it didn't feel like they're a guild, it's more like a small group sent out to do field works. I think I need to tell gramps about it, so he could inform the council. I thought, my mind going deeper as I think all the possibilities out there.

"...us, ...axus, laxus!" blondie yelled, snapping me from my dazed, I looked up at her, wondering if something's wrong.

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes! Come on, gajeel, wendy and the cats are already entering a cart." she said while pointing at the Ferris wheel, where the others are already occupying a cart. I quickly stood up and took blondie's hand in mine, dragging her to the ride, hurrying a bit, so we could join gajeel and the others in the compartment, but we failed, as the conductor, brought down the next one. I and Blondie sat opposite to each other, she seems to be a bit down as we are not with the others. I sigh, feeling bad since it was my fault we're not with them. Running my hand through my hair, I looked up again at the blonde in front of me.

"Something wrong, blondie?" I asked her.

"No, nothing's wrong, I've just been thinking lately…" she said a bit shy

"About what?"

She looks up at me, she seems to be debating whether or not to tell me. After a few minutes she opened up. "About this mission.." she said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Ever since we accepted the mission, everything seems to be off. Every time I try to put the pieces together, it doesn't match, there's a lot of missing links, a lot of holes in the puzzle. We didn't get to know what they are planning about. No nothing…" she said.

Sighing, I ran my hand again at my hair, she is right, even if we had capture them, something about it is still isn't right, a lot of details are left unattended, questions not answered. "I guess we can't do anything about it anymore Lucy, we just have to trust the council to this." My reply to her, turning my gaze back to her, I saw her looking at me differently. "What?" I ask, eyebrows raise, and I leaned in closer to her, our faces a few good inches.

She raises both her hands and press them on each of my cheeks, making my face heat up, she moves her head closer and I close my eyes, thinking she would kiss me, but a few seconds later, it never came, instead I felt her palms press my cheeks, squishing my face, a tick mark appeared on my forehead, as I saw her suppressing her laughs, _is she making fun of me?!_

Somehow she manage not to burst her out her laughs, and stop pressing her palm on me and started pinching both my cheeks instead, she smiled as she said. "This is the first time you called me by my name." her voice soft, and her smile never left her face, as she continued playing with my cheeks, a smile appeared on my own as I heard what she said.

"Even so you're still blondie to me." I teased her, making her pout cutely and pinch me harder, _man that hurts!_

"Come on, that nickname doesn't make sense." She argues, yet laughing a bit.

I shrugged at her as a reply, not knowing what to say anymore. She stopped playing with my face, and moved beside me, she hugs her small arm around my left hand, then leans her lean on my shoulder. "you're not much of a bad person as how people think you are." She said more to herself. She tightened her grip, and closes her eyes. "I hope this moment would last forever." She whispers silently to herself, though I think she didn't knew I heard her, then after she hummed a soft tune. I closed my eyes as well, smiling, and places my head on top of hers. _Yeah._

* * *

AN: yup it's a bit crap... but leave some reviews please.. and the bear was inspired to a game.. i you want to know what it looks like just search for 'league of legends volibear'.. thanks... review follow and fave... Kuro out!


End file.
